When Snow Falls
by As Ni Fr
Summary: Yuki is a moderately normal teenage girl...well, normal if you consider an adoptive daughter to the second most wealthy CEO in Japan, searching for a boy she was in love with at the orphanage, and in an arranged marriage to Seto Kaiba as "normal" SKxOC
1. In the End

**_~When Snow Falls~  
_**_by As Ni Fr_

_~Chapter One~_

_**Summary**_

Yuki is a moderately normal teenage girl-well, normal if you consider an adoptive daughter to the second most wealthy CEO in Japan, searching for a boy she was in love with at the orphanage, and in an arranged marriage to the richest CEO in Japan as "normal"...

**OCXSeto Kaiba**

_**A/n …**_My first one, you guys (at least a moderately good one, that is)! ^_^So excited!  
Disclaimer… - I OWN NOTHING, except the obvious… All songs and characters go to their amazingly awesome owner(s).  
Song used… _"Memories"_ by Within Temptation CHECK IT!  
Oh! and by the way…I don't know Seto's original last name, and I don't think it was ever released… So here, his original surname is Avalon.  
If any of you have been on Quizilla, and read quizzes done by Darkkitsune079 or DarkDeceit0791, and read one like this story, it's okay! Those two are my accounts =) Unfortunately, they suck like hell, I don't remember the passwords, and someone hacked me account and stole my stories so I can't get rid of anything…  
Another thing… This story is in no way connected to their past lives, and probably doesn't even follow the main story line (I haven't decided yet). HELL! It'll barely have duel monsters in it…

Yes, the main character is a pale white haired woman, but let's face it… Kisara's hair was friggin blue! Not white… **Yuki Tensei is not Kisara's reincarnation. **  
I made her hair white strictly for the title (stupid, eh?)

_**Please tell me if the character seems too Mary-sue-ish**_

**A little about the character… **She was adopted into the Tensei family when she was about 10. Her step-father, Mark, is the owner and CEO of Tensei Industries, a major music and sound company. Her step-mother, Evangeline, died when Yuki was 14, right before freshman year of high school. After that, Yuki decided she wanted to be homeschooled until further notice. Yuki has an amazing voice, and her father records her under a different name, Snow Fall.

* * *

**_~ Story Begins ~_**

It's been about eight years since I last saw my best friend, the boy I fell in love with at a young age. He was always there for me, always protecting me from the bullies, just as he protected his little brother. He would protect me from anyone who tried to hurt me, including the orphanage staff. Teachers would try to call me dumb, or stupid, but he always argued against them. They would try to strike me, and he would get in their way. I had only known him for about a year and a half before he was adopted, but Seto made it the best time I'd had in a while. Whenever classes were over and we had some free time before dinner, Seto, me, and his little brother Mokuba would hang out by the swing set. Sometimes, Seto and I would take turns pushing Mokie on the swings, sometimes it would be me and Seto on the swings, while Mokie made a sandcastle. Other times, though, Seto would push me on the swings, and I would absolutely love it. In class, he would always help me understand what the teachers were so poorly teaching. He was my protector.

The day happened so soon, it seems, when he won a chess match… I remember seeing the man who adopted him and Mokuba, but I don't remember his name, unfortunately… if I did, I would be able to track Seto down and see him again, just like we promised that day…

_"Seto! Please don't leave me here…" I yelled out and ran to him and wrapped my small hands around his. He turned around and looked at me, trying to hold back tears, just as I was. _

_"Don't worry, Yuki, it won't be long until we see each other again," he tried to reassure me with a smile. _

_"You promise?" I looked up to the blue-eyed boy, and tears escaped me. _

_"I promise, Yuki," he said with a big smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver hear-shaped locket. On the back was an etching that read "for my love." He fastened it around my neck and said "Here, take this. It was given to my mom from my dad, so you have to give it back to me one day!" _

_I looked up at Seto, confused. Realizing what he meant, I pulled out a necklace of my own from around my neck, placing it on his. On the end of the necklace was a large silver ring with a sapphire that matched his eyes in the center. _

_"Then you have to give this back to me, too! It was my dad's." I smiled and put the necklace around Seto's neck. _

_We looked at each other one more time and tears flowed over our eyes. We embraced in what may be the last hug we would ever give to each other. _

_"Bye, Yuki…" Seto whispered into my white hair._

_"Bye, Seto…"_

* * *

**_~ Present Day ~_**

I woke up that morning having a dream about that last day. It seemed to be happening a lot lately, like for the past month straight, but it was nothing. My only thought about it was why now? Why would I suddenly be dreaming about Seto Avalon again…It made no sense.

What also made no sense was how I managed to sleep through my alarm. It was 6:50, thirty minutes before I had to leave for school. I jumped out of bed and made sure my necklace was still around my neck— you know which one I'm talking about. Luckily, I had taken a shower the previous night, so I was already set on that. All I had to do was brush my hair, put on my eye makeup, and get dressed in my skanky school uniform. Seriously, was the school teaching or trying to make the girls into strippers? I'm leaning more towards the strippers…

"Miss. Yuki, I was sent to make sure you were up on time," a soft voice carried through my room and into my connected bathroom where I was.

"I'm almost ready, Ityauna!" I yelled out to my old "nanny." In truth, she was the only mother figure I had left in my life, even though she was hired to take care of me in my adoptive mother's passing, and to make sure I kept up with my studies.

Ityauna Kishiwara was about 50 years old, plump, and her hair was becoming salt and pepper, as it should only with age. "It only means I'm getting wiser, Yuki." She would always tell me whenever she noticed it. "You must be the wisest of us all; only a teenager, and already have the whitest hair." She would say immediately after, making me grin like an idiot. She was the only hired help who would still stay in the family, even without pay. In a way, that 50 year old wise woman was like my best friend, and like a grandmother.

Ityauna made her way to the entrance of my bathroom, giggling at me trying to multitask. I was brushing my hair and my teeth at the same time.

"A little stressed on your first day back to public school, I see?" she laughed and walked over, taking the hairbrush from me and brushing my hair. I let her finished brushing my teeth.

"Just a bit; I haven't been to public school since Jr. High. I think I forgot how to get ready," I joked and sat down on at my vanity in my room.

Ityauna followed and continued to brush my wavy hair for me. At the orphanage, it was pure white, but now I had dyed the underside of my hair and a streak on my side-sloped bangs. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes; they were much darker than they were while I was in the orphanage… Instead of being a bright violet, they were more of a deep royal, almost black. It just ended up happening over the years. My eyes did used to be pink when I was a baby.

I began to apply my eye makeup, which consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and a purple eye shadow which was slightly darker than my eye color, which was applied right at my lash line, and nothing more. Thankfully, I didn't need foundation or powder, and I don't think they made a shade as light as my skin color. Honestly, my pale skin made Snow White look like a tanorexic. Okay, so I'm exaggerating a little, but my skin won't tan at all even though I've tried to get it to tan before!

Ityauna finished brushing my hair until it was nearly silky and gave me a kiss on the head.

"I'll see you downstairs, dear." She left the room, closing the door for me to change into my uniform.

I pulled my uniform out of my closet and put on the cotton candy disaster they call a "school uniform." It fit me well enough, though, I suppose. The skirt covered my butt, but there was no way I would bend over. The jacket and shirt covered my stomach and met below the hem at the top of the skirt, and the sleeves made their way completely down to slightly past my wrists, but before my thumbs began. In all, added with my Mary-Jane's and my white knee-highs, I still looked like a stripper. I'd seen some other girls from the school wearing the same uniform, and at least I didn't look as bad as they did. They hiked their skirts all the way up to where it was amazing that their underwear (if they were wearing any) didn't show.

I ran down the large flight of stairs that lead to the entrance room of the manor, and made my way into the library. I looked around the shelves, and made my way through the puzzle of books, finally finding my target. The old graying and balding head sat there reading a book, unsuspecting of his daughter creeping up behind him… or so I thought.

"Yuki, you're not going to try to scare me, are you?" my father, Mark, chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee and continuing to read.

I giggled and said, "Why, no daddy! Whatever would make you think that?"

He chuckled some more and got off the couch, embracing me in a hug, which I returned.

"Have a nice day at school, dear," he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, dad. I'll see you later!" I smiled and began to make my way out of the library.

"Oh, Yuki!" He called out just as I was about to leave the room. "Don't forget that I'm inviting Mr. Kaiba over for dinner. We need to discuss our business deal."

_'Ugh…old people…'_ I gave a small "uh-huh" and made my way to the garage from the entrance room.

And there she was, my beautiful baby! My silver 2010 Lotus Elise sat there in all her beauty, just waiting to be driven. Since I got her two weeks ago on my 18th birthday, I haven't had the need to drive her anywhere, until now. A parking space was already waiting for her at the school, so I didn't have to go through the long and complicated process. I charged her up to a purr and let her go free… well, as free as you can be with someone with a destination behind your wheel.

To get to the school was about a 10 minute drive in the morning in the morning rush hour, and it wasn't exactly easy getting into the parking lot. It was kind of hard to find the entrance… I did, eventually, find it though, by following a car with another student in it…That's not stalker-ish at all!

I'd already seen my parking space before while taking a tour of the school, so I knew where to go immediately. I parked, got out, and made my way to a new adventure called Stripper University…Okay, okay. Domino High School; but seriously, I was right about the skirts…So many girls were only barely covering their asses! I contemplated making a deal with the school to be able to wear the guys' pants instead of a skirt.

People stared at me as I walked into the school, wondering who the familiar new girl was. I felt a little shy under their gaze… at least I think they were looking at me… I guess I was just so nervous about being back around a lot of people. I was about to the steps of the school when a lot of people turned and looked to the drop-off area of the school. Wanting to know what everyone was staring at, I looked too, but it was nothing special to me; just a guy getting out of a limo. I looked around at a lot of girls with longing pink hearts in their eyes, and guys looked with either admiration or annoyance. I saw hardly any girls looking with the same annoyance or disinterest like me. I was about to turn around and go on my way, but something about the guy caught my eye… An almond color filled the corner of my eye, making me turn back to the guy getting out of the limo. He was very slender, tall, and his hair was the color that filled my eye, the beautiful almond hair. That hair… that such familiar shade… _'There must be a million people with that shade of hair! Get a hold of yourself, Yuki…'_ I mentally smacked myself and walked inside, but I was still a little shaken. I walked into the bathroom to calm myself down a little better.

Two girls walked in talking about some guy and laughing, and I pretended to be washing my hands so I didn't look like the dork I was. I finished quick and walked quickly out of the bathroom, consequently not watching where I was going. My body collided quickly into a tall, strong figure which was completely unmoved by me. I however landed rather awkwardly on my butt, sending my books and binders left and right. Needless to say, I was completely embarrassed. I looked up to see it was a male student I walked into, as noted by his all blue uniform. When I looked up to see his face, however, my entire body froze in shock and stun, and slight fear. His eyes were stunning, but harsh, and his face was handsome, but very stern. Girls had their hands to their mouths, ready for something horrible to happen. Of course, I didn't notice any of them…

His lips began to move in slow motion as he spoke, it seemed, until it actually registered into my mind that he was speaking.

"Watch where you're going, girl," he growled out in an iced tone that matched his eyes perfectly.

I whispered out a soft, meek "sorry," which I barely heard myself say.

The guy grunted in response and continued on his way. His chestnut hair shone in the dim school light, making me realize that it was the same guy who came from the limo. Soon after, everyone else continued what they were doing, uninterested in the seemingly weak girl sitting there like an idiot trying to register what happened. I finally recomposed myself and began to gather the sprawled notebooks and papers, which I grabbed with still shaking hands.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Someone was kneeled down next to me, and they placed their non-trembling hand over mine. I looked up to see a shaggy blonde guy, around my age, wearing—well do I even need to say what he was wearing?—the blue uniform, of course.

"Y-yeah…" I pulled my hand away form his and picked up my papers. He began to help, too.

"That jerk should have at least helped ya out…" He helped me stand up and handed me my things.

"Who was he, anyways?" I asked the guy as I put my books together.

He seemed to growl a bit before answering. "A rich jerk, that's who; thinks he can push others around just 'cause he's got money."

He calmed down a bit before sticking out his hand and grinning widely.

"But my name's Katsuya Jounouchi; Jou for short." That name sounded familiar, but I decided to just set it aside for a bit while I got my head straight. I probably just had a class with him in middle school. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yuki Tensei," I replied with a small smile. He just kept grinning and shaking my hand.

"Uhhh…" I looked down at our still shaking hands. He embarrassedly took his hand away and mumbled a small apology. I smiled.

"So, uh…Are you new here?" He asked. I shrugged. _'Kind of…'_

"Great! Ya need help finding your classes?"

I shook my head. "I already got the grand tour last week."

Jou looked down kind of disappointed, so I said, "But, I don't quite remember where my first class is. Is it the first or second floor?"

_'Second floor, third door on the right.' _Okay, so I lied? He looked so disappointed!

"Uhhh…I think that's the second," he looked at my schedule. "Whoa! All advanced classes?"

I shrugged: the powers of being homeschooled, I suppose. We were stopped by the bell ringing, and Jounouchi showed me to my first class, which was Advanced College Calculus. Before I entered the classroom he invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch, which I gladly accepted. The classroom wasn't very full. Only about ten students were in there; nine were chatting in a corner, while the last one was sitting on the opposite side of the room reading a book. I took one look at his chestnut hair and I realized… It was the same jerk I accidentally bumped into. _'Great…. I have a class with him?' _I thought to myself while taking a seat a row over and a little in front of him. I doubted he even realized I was in the room, though I did feel two holes burning in the back of my head from an iced glare. I pretended not to notice.

The teacher walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, and all the students sat down in a seat. "Welcome back to a new year, students!" the teacher smiled. Most of the students groaned in response, making the teacher chuckle.

"I hope everyone has remembered their work from last year?" he scanned the room, and the kids shifted uneasily in their seats, obviously not remembering anything. My father had told me that this was a continuing class from last year, but the only available advanced math class, so the school let me in it providing I knew what I was doing.

I only slightly knew.

As the teacher was scanning the room, his eyes landed on me. "Ah, Miss. Tensei, our new arrival," he said, directed at me. I felt the stares of some students on me—an icy one in particular.

"Uh…Hello." I said rather dumbly. Some students snickered.

"I trust you'll be able to keep up with us?" he gave me a stern look like "you better, or else." I felt like this was going to be a hard class…

"I suppose…" I responded quietly. The teacher just chuckled and said, "Well, don't worry. For the next few weeks we'll be reviewing, so you better pay a lot of attention and take A LOT of notes." He lifted his head slightly and noted towards the back of the room where that guy was. "I'll sit you next to our best student, and he'll make sure you'll understand everything…Right, Mr. Kaiba?"

I turned around to look at the guy, and sure enough it was the jerk from earlier. _'He's my dad's new partner? No way… Maybe his son or something…' _I thought to myself. I grabbed my things and slowly made my way to the empty seat next to him. He didn't even look at me or anything. Luckily, there was a nice boy to my other side, Ryou Bakura as I remembered his name. The only way I would remember him is because of his silver hair. He smiled at me and whispered, "Welcome back, Yuki." He remembered me too, then.

I smiled at him and turned back to the front of the room, but I whispered towards Kaiba. "I'm only sitting here for the teacher's sake; I can catch up by myself." His reply was a "Hn…Fine with me," and a complete ice wall. I just ignored it and tried my best to pay attention to the beginning of the review. For now, it was some pretty easy stuff, so I didn't have to pay attention too much. I just ended up doodling and looking past the students and out the window. I ended up messing with my necklace a bit, like I usually do, but I guess my hair was messier than usual. Part of the necklace ended up getting caught in my hair. _'Ugh, idiot!' _I scolded myself and began to try to take off my necklace. I took the locket off the chain and set it on my desk while I fiddled with the chain itself. It took about five minutes, but I finally got it untangled… if that's what you want to call it…I ended up ripping out a lot of hair, and trying to get it off the chain. I finally got rid of all the white hair and began to put the pendant back on the chain, when a hand reached out and grabbed it.

"Where did you get this?" a harsh voice whispered from Kaiba's direction.

I quickly grabbed my necklace back and whispered back, "None of your business, dippo**[1]**,"

I quickly fastened it back around my neck and looked to the front of the room. I made sure to keep my hands on the locket at all times, just incase.

The class finally ended, and I made sure to get out the door before Kaiba. I did not need him asking about my necklace again; or, for that matter, talking to me at all.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Kaiba was in every one of my advanced classes, but thankfully he wasn't in my art or choir class.

At lunch, I sat with Jounouchi and his friends, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Jou's sister Shizuka. Anzu and Honda were in the same grade as Jou and I, Yugi was a year younger** [2]**, and Shizuka was a freshman. While at lunch with them, I managed to find out that Jou was the 3rd ranked duelist in Japan, outshined by Kaiba, who was second, and Yugi, who was first. I hadn't been much interested in duel monsters, so this was all news to me. Jou and Yugi tried to show me the basics of the game, but I got lost about two seconds into it, and talked with Shizuka and Anzu after a while. Anzu seemed like a prep, which was fine as long as she didn't become TOO annoying; Shizuka seemed like a shy naïve girl, but in a good way. She was very sweet, kind of like her brother. I learned that Jounouchi entered Duelist Kingdom to try to win money for Shizuka's eye operation. I thought it was really sweet. Honda and Otogi seemed like idiots, though. Honda seemed actually respectful, but not too smart. Otogi seemed like a disrespectful oaf, but then again, that is just on first impression. Otogi tried to tell me how hot I was, and tried to flaunt his "looks," but I honestly was more disgusted by it and ignored him. Yuki: 1, Boys: 0.

The rest of the day, after my advanced classes ended, was over all pretty good, though. It was a lot better than I thought it was going to be. I always did have trouble making friends…

As soon as I got home, I immediately crashed on my bed and fell asleep before even getting out of my school clothes. When I finally woke up at about 6:45, about 45 minutes from when Mr. Kaiba would be there for dinner, my jacket was on sideways, and my skirt was all the way up to my waist. Needless to say, I fully didn't know how to sleep in a skirt…

I changed out of my school uniform and changed into my usual day clothes, which consisted of a dark grey skirt a few inches longer than my school uniform, and a dark purple turtleneck long sleeve shirt, and also some black tights and black Mary Jane's. It was nothing too much; rather simple and plain, really. However, it happened to be my favorite outfit, without seeming like I'm too much of a teenager. After all, I was going to possibly inherit the company one day, so I need to look presentable in front of possible future partners.

The entire process of getting dressed and retouching my make-up only took about 15 minutes, leaving more than enough time for Kaiba to_—_

_*Ding!*_

_…_Scratch that.

The giant doorbell rang throughout the entire house, letting everyone know someone was at the door. I looked from my balcony to see who it was just in time to see a brunette head enter the door. My heart skipped a nauseating beat. _'Must be here with his father, then…' _I thought to myself. _'Or perhaps he and his father just look completely alike…Yes. That's it.'_

One of the maids came to knock on my door and yelled through that my father's business partner had arrived. I took a deep breath and made my way out of the room and downstairs to the dinging room saved especially for business dinners.

The room was twice as large as the family dining room, and the cherry-wood table had a more expensive finish to it than the red-wood in the other room. The floor was of a more plain, yet expensive-seeming tile and the walls were a more eye soothing shade of bronze. The curtains added contrast to the peach-beige floor with their forest green disposition, and the yellow fake flowers in the room added a nice effeminate touch, making any business partner feel like he was in his own home with his own wife and comfortable.

In the business room, I already heard voices talking to each other; one was Mark's, and the other was very recognizable. _'Kaiba…?'_

I entered the room, and sure enough the brunette was sitting there, on the right to Mark (who was at the head of the table) and chatting with him. I did a brief scan of the room before anyone noticed me to find another person….I couldn't find one.

Mark finally noticed me.

"Ah, Yuki— you've finally made it," he said with glee. I smiled lightly at him and sat down to his left. "Yuki, this is Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, and hopefully new business partner."

My eyes widened for a second at his words. Kaiba, the jerk from school, **SCHOOL**, was the CEO of the most successful, multi-billion company?

I put on a smile for Kaiba so Mark didn't suspect anything wrong, but inside, I wanted to glare at him. Kaiba didn't bother to smile back, but instead he kept his hard carved-in-stone face "normal."

"Today was Yuki's first day back in public school," Mark commented to Kaiba.

"Back?" he simply questioned, never taking his cold eyes off me. I didn't take my violets off of him, either.

"Yes. We homeschooled her at the beginning of her freshman year since my wife, may she rest in peace, passed away," He looked down slightly at the mention of my mother. I did too, but then replaced my eyes back on Kaiba. "You still go to school, correct Kaiba?"

"Unfortunately. It's a waste of time." He replied.

Mark chuckled. "That's what all the kids say. Oh, how I wish to be that young again."

The dinner arrived after about a minute, and the room was silent. Kaiba and I had finally looked away from each other and ate. My father and he discussed business things, such as what would happen to each company, pros and cons, if they struck the business deal. Of course, my father found very little cons, but it seemed Kaiba was all about them.

I rolled my eyes at every con Kaiba came up with. _'How could my father think he's interested?" _I thought to myself.

The business talk went on for a few more minutes before the three of us had finished eating. Mark excused himself to the bathroom, leaving me with the cold stare of Kaiba.

I decided I didn't feel like looking at him, so I just stared at the green curtains, wondering what color I should change it to later. _'Maybe a maroon…or would that be too warm; Perhaps a royal purple, to compliment the yellow flowers-' _Kaiba snapped me out of my incoherent thoughts.

"You will tell me where you got the necklace, Tensei," his harsh voice rang through my ears.

I smirked at him and placed my hand instinctively over my necklace. "Not in this lifetime, Kaiba."

He continued to glare at me, and I met his icy eyes. Silence ran over us for a few moments. Suddenly, his eyes got darker and more hostile, almost to the point where I was scared.

"Did you steal it from someone?" He growled.

"Excuse me?" My eyes widened in shock that he would ask such a question.

"Did. You. Steal. It."

"Sure! Let's go with that. I just walked up to someone one day and ripped it off her neck!" I rolled my eyes. I stood up from the table and began to walk away and out of the room, but when I got to the end of the table, my actions were hindered. A strong hand grabbed my wrist, keeping me in place. I swung around to glare at him, but my own was haltered at the intensity in his eyes, one that I never knew was possible. I honestly felt scared.

"You're hurting me." I said.

"Good. Now tell me where you got it!"

I regained myself and met his glare. I ripped my arm out of his hand and walked quickly out of the room. Luckily I made it out before Mark decided to come back in. I didn't head for my room like most people would. I headed to the down stairs east wing. The entire wing was dedicated to my music. I had a sound room, recording room, and an acoustic room. Even the ballroom was down that wing. The rooms were remodeled after my father found I loved to sing and play the piano. It just built from there with guitars, violins, violas, and other instruments. I went straight into the sound room, flipped a few switches, and then went into the connected recording room when had a few of my instruments. I stood in front of the recording mic and waited. A few seconds later, I heard the music flowing through the room. I previously recorded and played every instrument that was in the song, and had also previously recorded all background vocals. I had yet to do the main vocals, which I decided to try out now.

I swayed to the music and began my cue…

* * *

**_~ 3rd Person POV ~_**

Yuki left the room in a huff and went somewhere unknown to Kaiba. A few seconds after she left through one door, Mark Tensei entered through another.

"Eh? Where did Yuki go?" Mark asked the CEO.

Kaiba gave a small shrug and stood up as the maids entered to clear the table, knowing that Mark was going to give him a tour of his remodeling of the East wing in a way to impress him, supposedly.

A slight hum of music went through to the dining room, and Mark gave a grin.

"Looks like someone decided to finish the song. Would you like to watch her record?" Mark turned to Kaiba smiling and leading the way, leaving Kaiba to follow behind.

They entered into the sound room and stood at the back, watching the black and white haired girl in the adjoining room swaying to the soft melody.

In a word, Kaiba was not completely impressed by the song, but he was impressed by the room and the expensive technology that filled the sound room. At least, he wasn't impressed by the song until he heard Yuki begin to sing…

"She played every instrument recorded in this song, including the background vocals." Mark whispered while watching his daughter sing. Kaiba only half listened to him as he was listening to her lyrics.

_'So familiar…' _Kaiba thought_, _like he had heard a voice like hers somewhere before, but it was definitely unique. Not many can keep a soprano voice as soft as she. He only knew of one other… But he put that idiotic thought aside and tried to keep his stern face.

"You know, she wrote this song for a friend she had at the orphanage?" Mark commented.

"Orphanage?" Kaiba looked towards him. Mark nodded.

"Yes, she's adopted."

Yuki looked up after finishing that part and finally noticed her step-father and Kaiba in the other room. She gave a small glare to Kaiba, and then gave a small breath before continuing.

"She told me about him. Said she loved him, even," Mark chuckled. "Ah, very young love…"

Kaiba kept his face straight and in his usual sternness, but inside he was surprised. He never would have guessed she was adopted from the way she acts around her father. _'I guess some are lucky enough to not get a bastard of a step-father.' _

As the song finished, Mark walked up to the recorder and pressed a few things before turning it off and giving Yuki a thumbs up sign.

* * *

**_~ Yuki/1st POV ~_**

I removed my head phones and walked out into the sound room.

Mark gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "That was excellent, Hun. Do you want to keep it as is?"

I shrugged. "I'll tweak it later. I'm going to bed now."

"But it's only 8:30, and Kaiba—"

"Kaiba's a big boy, dad. He doesn't need two people to show him around a house he won't be in but once or twice more." I began to walk out of the room, leaving my father to chuckle at what he thought was me being humorous.

"Goodnight, dad," I walked past the blue eyed CEO while heading out. "Mr. Kaiba."

"Hn." Was all I got back.

I flopped down on my bed and buried my head in the pillow. _'Seto…'_

* * *

**END NOTES:**

[1] Dippo ~ My shorter and more fun term for dipshit.

[2] I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that Yugi is in the same grade as Jou and them…

And also, please keep in mind that Yuki does not know Kaiba's first name? If I fluked somewhere in the story and accidentally mentioned his first name to her, disregard it, please... 


	2. Signatures

_**~When Snow Falls~**  
by As Ni Fr_

_~Chapter Two~_

**_Summary_**

Yuki, a moderately normal teenage girl, is just starting her senior year of public school, and things go well…until she meets the cold arrogant jerk… Things go down hill for Yuki from there, and things go haywire when her father tells her he'd arranged her marriage to him years before…

**OCXSeto Kaiba**

**_A/n …_** Chapter Two, people!  
I want to thank the people who reviewed =3 You don't know how loved you made me feel! 333 Keep them coming, please! And I hope this chapter is pleasing to your eyes...  
Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING, except the obvious… All songs and characters go to their amazingly awesome owner(s).  
And please remember….**Yuki Tensei is NOT Kisara's reincarnation. **

**Please tell me if Yuki seems like a Mary Sue…**

**RECAP! **Yuki was introduced to public school again and met Jou and the rest of the gang. She also met Kaiba, who was rude. Her father invited Kaiba, a potential business partner to dinner where Yuki and him got into a fight. She eventually left to go record where Kaiba and Mark stood and listened. Enjoy the next part!

* * *

**_~Story Begins~_**

**_~ Mark POV - 3rd Person ~_**

Mark Tensei read the letter three times over, and viewed the enclosed contract. A grim look appeared on his face as he read over it again and again, finding no outlet for the deed he had done many years ago with his old business partner. Yet somehow, he knew this moment would come eventually. "Of course it would…I made sure of it," He growled bitterly to himself.

It was four days after the dinner with Seto Kaiba, Friday evening, and the night of that dinner marked the new partnership of Kaiba Corp.; Well..The second partnership, that is. The most necessary partnership to stay within the lawful contract…

* * *

_**~ Yuki POV - First Person~**_

Mark woke me up early Saturday morning. His face showed that he didn't sleep at all the previous night, and his face was weary with worry, it seemed. It worried Yuki to see him like that.

I got up and dressed within 30 minutes, having taken a shower the night before, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mark was already there, reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee.

"Dad…?" Yuki asked quietly. He looked up. "Are you alright?"

He sighed. "Not really, but I guess you'll figure out why when we get to Tensei Industries," he got up and walked out of the dining room, leaving me confused. "Hurry up and finish. I'll be in the limo waiting."

Needless to say, I stopped eating my breakfast at those words and got into the awaiting limo in front of the manor.

When we got to the tall building, which was almost as tall as the Kaiba Corp building, we made our way to the my father's office. In there, I recognized our lawyer Sakura Mistune, Ityauna, and Kaiba. I smiled at Ityauna and Sakura, but glared at Kaiba. Standing behind Kaiba was a man I recognized as Roland. He used to work part time for us before he was hired full time by Kaiba Corp. I sat down rather uncomfortably on the comfortable couch, with Ityauna and Sakura sitting on either side of me. On the couch across from ours was Kaiba and Roland, sitting on opposite sides of the couch. In his desk was my father.

The room was silent for a few moments before I finally spoke.

"Dad…?"

He looked up at me and smiled weakly. Then he looked up to Sakura and nodded his head. She went into her suitcase and brought out a manila folder which she laid neatly in front of her.

"Tensei," Kaiba growled. "Why are we here?" I seriously wondered how my father was able to conduct such business with such a rude man…

Mark sighed. "Well, before I tell you exactly, I want to chare with you the background. I know that as son as I completely say why we're here, you both, Kaiba and Yuki, will possibly leave in anger."

I looked up at him, then to the others. Kaiba and I were the only ones looking moderately confused.

"So…Why are Ityauna, Roland, and Ms. Sakura here?" I asked. "In fact, how does this concern any of us?"

"It concerns you, Yuki and Kai, more than you know. And before I get into the story, I want to apologize…I was a power hungry tyrant back then, just as your step-father, Kaiba."

Kaiba growled at the mention of him. "Gozaburo in no way affects me anymore. He's dead and best left that way." There was ice in his voice I never knew possible.

"Oh, how I wish it were true, Kaiba. But even in his grave, the deal we made affects you."

"Dad…What happened?" There was a new wave of confusion washed over me. Silence took the room. Ityauna looked down into her hands, and Roland hid behind his sunglasses which he decidedly kept on. I couldn't tell what Sakura was doing. And as for Kaiba…Well, no one can see through his façade.

"Yuki, as you know, Evangeline and I had a daughter before you: a birth daughter named Christina." I nodded. "And Kaiba, you know Gozaburo had a son named Noah." Kaiba nodded slightly, keeping his glare intact.

"Both Noah and Christina were heirs to our respective companies, and originally we planned to merge the two companies: Kaiba Corp. and Tensei Industries."

"Didn't you used to sell weapons as well?" I asked.

"Bombs, to be precise. I held the second most successful weapons corporation, just as I now hold the second most successful entertainment company. Kaiba Corp, of course, takes first place in both those categories then and now. We believed that the merging of the two most successful war companies would make us the most powerful, and the most feared corporate heads in the world!" There was a small fire in Mark's eye that I had never seen before, but it lasted only a few seconds before diminishing.

"Then, we decided that a simple 'merging' of our companies wouldn't have made I strong enough…Yuki. Pop question," he smiled weakly at me. "What can combine a company stronger than a merge?"

I thought for a second. "A marriage."

"A marriage of companies? Or a marriage of flesh?"

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. "You betrothed your children."

Mark closed his eyes and nodded. "Noah and Chris were close friends, so we saw no problem with it. And what better feeling than knowing your children, by your hand, are the most powerful?

"Well… It didn't quite go as planned…

"On their way to a birthday party, Noah and Chris were killed in a car accident…" a small tear ran down his eye. "And a few days later Gozaburo brought home you, Kaiba. The contract idea died with them, but the papers were still very much alive. They had not been destroyed, and they had not been disregarded. But Gozaburo had other plans…

"On a visit to the Kaiba mansion, I saw you, Kaiba, working on your studies, and already not even a week in their home. I saw how hard he pushed you, and he firmly believed that if he pushed you hard enough, you would be a fine heir, and possibly even a better heir than Noah would have made. In his power rage, he suggested to me that I adopt a girl, of the same age as you, and raise her to take over my company. Eventually, I agreed, but I promised I wouldn't push her as hard as he was pushing you Kaiba."

At this, Yuki rolled her eyes and looked away from her step-father. Mark noticed this and looked down to the floor, but continued.

"It was hard trying to find a girl who was intelligent enough to run a company, but eventually we found this beautiful, intelligent young girl that stood out from all the others, and not just because of her hair," He copped hi hand to my cheek and smirked down at me.

I didn't smile back. I knew where this was going and closed my eyes, looking away, trying to keep the tears from falling. He noticed this and took a few steps back.

"You know where this is going, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. He looked to Kaiba whose glaring eyes are transfixed on the opposite wall. I looked up at him and knew he also knew where this was going.

"For a year I trained you Yuki to be successful, to know how to run a company. I pushed you so hard, even though I promised I wouldn't, to be the best. It eventually sent you to the point of tears… I remember walking past your room one evening after lessons and I heard you crying, praying to someone to come and save you from 'this place.'

"I couldn't bear to hear you like that! So I went to Gozaburo and told him I wanted out of the deal. I couldn't do something like that to someone who expected a good and loving home after so long. I couldn't give an orphan an arranged life, and I told him that. But he wouldn't back down. He told me the contract was binding; that nothing anyone did would ever break the contract. I'd already signed it, and Gozaburo was the only one who could have a say in breaking the contract, as he was the one to make it.

"Eventually, I figured that if I changed the company status he would be disgusted and break the contract. For a year, I tried to do just that, but no matter what I did people bought my bombs. Eventually, one day I heard you singing and playing the piano in the old, worn out music room. I remember the song, too…it was called…" he paused.

"'The Lullaby.'" I finished for him.

"Yes, 'The Lullaby.'" He smiled. "It was then I decided I wouldn't try to change the company ran, but the theme. No longer was Tensei Industries a warfare company. I became so enticed in Yuki's voice and music, that I decided to get back to doing what I loved most when I first met Evangeline: playing music. I decided that Tensei Industries would now be a music and sound corporation. I knew so much about music and the complicated technology behind it that it would be easy for me to change the company. As the wars were ending, there wouldn't have been much need for bombs anymore. Within a year I became one of the top entertainment companies in Japan.

"After I became successful in that, I finally confronted Gozaburo again and tried to get him to close the deal, as our companies had no more relation, but by that time, Gozaburo couldn't break the contract anymore, and my daughter was stuck with the mistake I had once made in my quest for power. Gozaburo was dead, and you Kaiba had risen to power."

My father nodded to Sakura who handed him the manila folder. He took out a few papers and went through them as he spoke.

I looked up from my hands at Kaiba's growling. I felt his rage deepen, especially as my father poke next.

"Kaiba, you and I becoming partners was inevitable. Whether or not you signed the contract of partnership, by law it would have taken effect. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to—" Mark was cut off.

"Then I assure you, this partnership will end! As well as the reputation your damned company." I felt the heat from Kaiba's anger.

"That can't happen, Kaiba. Our partnership is not like the others. Our contract ensures that you and I stay partners until Gozaburo signs the papers or you and Yuki get married!"

"It was my step-father who wrote the contract, so I, as a Kaiba should be able to override it!"

"No one can, Kaiba! But—" Kaiba stood up abruptly, interrupting my father. Kaiba's growl was well heard as he stormed out of my father's office. Roland followed close behind him. The last thing we heard was Kaiba yelling back to us. "I'll find a way. Mark my words, Tensei. You will regret signing those papers!"

And with that, he was out of sight.

"I already do…"

"Mark sat down and slumped in his seat. I sat there looking down at my hands, trying to hold back m y tears. I heard Ityauna sigh and it brought me back to an original question.

"Why were Ityauna and Roland here?" I asked.

"We signed the contract as witnesses." Ityauna answered.

"If only he waited a few more seconds…" Mark whispered after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up.

Mark shook his head and held it in his hands. Sakura spoke instead.

"Before Mr. Kaiba left, your father was about to tell him there is only one legal loophole."

"Eh? I thought there were none?" Ityauna commented. I nodded and urged Sakura to continue.

"He said there was no way anyone other than Gozaburo could break the contract. But, by law since the marriage would be after you both are adults, the child of the contractor, whom would take over the married companies, Kaiba, will be able to break the contract legally, without consequences, on the birthday a year after adulthood before the marriage," the paused. "In other words, he can stop the marriage after he turns nineteen in November."

I groaned. "You mean I'm suck being engaged to him for four months?" Sakura nodded. "Well…At least I don't have to see him at all…"

"Actually…" she began slowly. I put my head in my hands, ready for the worst. "By the contact, you two may not go into the marriage blind to each other."

"You mean…we have to go on dates?"

"Weekly."

I groaned louder, nearly screaming and stood up to walk to the balcony. It was only 10 am and already Domino was bustling with activity. Even from the top floor I could see mothers walking with their children, businessmen walking to work, and teens just hanging out for the day. Not one of them could even imagine what was going on in the Tensei building. At that moment, I wished I was oblivious to it. I wish I hadn't ever known about it, and I wish they had just brought up this contact as soon as Kaiba turned nineteen. Then we wouldn't have to get to know each other.

I walked back to the coffee table where the contract was laid and I picked it up. I read through the pages until I found the one legal flaw Sakura mentioned. I read over it a few times then began to walk to the door, paper in hand.

"Where are you doing?" Mark finally looked up at me.

"To get out of this damn marriage." With that I was out of the office and making my way to the elevator, and then out of the building. I walked next door to Kaiba Corp. and made my way up to the welcome desk.

"Hello, how many I help you?" said the overly nice and fake blonde receptionist.

"I need to talk to Kaiba. Urgently." I replied.

"I'm sorry, but he's asked not to see anyone, especially fan girls.." She got a smug look on her face, like she was the boss. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, sweetie. I'm not a fan girl, so you can let your little boss know his 'fiancée' is coming up."

She rolled her fake blue eyes and picked up the phone. I knew she wasn't going to call Kaiba, but I did know who she would call: the head of security at Kaiba Corp, Roland.

"Hi, Roland? Yes, it's another fan girl claiming to be Mr. Kaiba's future wife or something." She gave an annoying laugh, but it stopped suddenly. "Why do you want her name?" There was a pause and she then looked up at me with a hateful eye.

"Your n—,"

"Yuki Tensei."

"License—," My license was already on her desk, and sure enough to her, I was Yuki Tensei. She gulped, recognizing the name, and told the name into the phone. The voice on the other end got a little louder, making the receptionist wince. She put down the phone and pointed me to the elevator. I smiled at her and not-so-happily made my way to the giant glass elevator. It was nice slowly rising to look at the tops of the buildings. The sun was at the perfect placement in the sky to make it a beautiful shade of blue. I was eventually able to faintly see the pier.

Finally, the elevator dinged at the top floor where I was greeted by Roland. I greeted him with a half smile, and he did the same.

"Miss. Yuki, I'm not so sure that talking to Kaiba would be best at this moment…" Roland began. "Incase you couldn't tell, he's pissed at your family."

"Well, unless he wants to be apart of this family, I need to get in there to talk to him," I stated blankly, walking past him to the obvious office doors. They were big, mahogany, double, and had his initials in silver placed on the door. Despite Roland trying to convince me not to, I opened the mahogany doors

I entered to find Kaiba sitting at his desk typing away at his computer. He wore small glasses, which actually fit his face quite handsomely, which I'm not afraid to say. I won't deny it when I think someone looks handsome. Doesn't mean I like him, though…At all.

"What Roland—" He looked up at me, and glared. "Tensei."

"Kaiba…"

I stood there for a few minutes wondering if I should just leave and come back another day, but I was already there. I closed the door and walked towards him.

"Get out of my office, Tensei. I want nothing to do with you or your father!" He stood up now and placed his hands on his desk. I just continued walking to his desk.

"Get Out!" He bellowed. "I don't have time for this nonsense." He pressed a button on his telephone, which I knew was security.

"I'm sorry. I guess I mistakenly thought you wanted out of the marriage contract," I said slyly.

"Don't be an idiot, Tensei. Your father—"

"My father didn't get to finish before you stormed out!" I opened the contract to the right page and slammed it on his desk. He looked down and raised his eyebrow at me, all the while keeping his glare.

"What is this?"

"The one legal loophole," I growled, getting impatient with him. "When you turn nineteen, you can legally stop the marriage."

It took him a minute to read the entire page thoroughly. When he finished he sat down in his chair and crossed his arms smugly.

"So it's up to me, entirely, if the contract is broken…" he smirked.

"What are you getting at, Kaiba?" I growled. "Just say you'll end the contact already so I can get out of your life."

"I'll consider breaking the contact…if you give me that necklace."

"Wha…What? My necklace?" My hand immediately latched to it in protection. He gave one swift nod. I glared at him and growled. "Then get ready for our dare, Kaiba."

He looked confused for half a second. "What do you mean?"

It was my turn to smirk again. "Read the contract, Kaiba. Sakura told me all I needed to know, and I read it on the way over. So long as we're engaged, we have to do on dates so we're not 'blind to each other', so to speak. And we have to date…weekly. And since you refuse to break it, then we have to go on one…So, I'm thinking 7pm, Saturday at Italianos? Tell me what you think later, 'honey,'" I gave a playful wink and walked out the door, leaving Kaiba to smirk.

* * *

**_~Seto Kaiba POV - 3rd person~_**

Surely, Yuki Tensei had lost her mind. She had practically challenged THE Seto Kaiba. No one had refused Kaiba what he wanted, especially when it came to something as mediocre as a necklace. Maybe it meant more to her than he thought? Maybe it meant more just as much to her as his ring meant to him?

The only reason it set him off so badly is that he was sure Yuki Neiro was dead. The orphanage burnt down a few weeks after he was adopted. He did some extensive research and it showed that Yuki Neiro had never been adopted, and for all he knew, she was dead…So why was this girl, named Yuki, carrying his mother's necklace? Sure, there were more like it, but it was one of the rarest. The metal was so pure and expensive that it took his father years to save up enough to buy her dream necklace. In fact, he didn't propose with a ring, he proposed with the necklace. The sapphire and diamond mix in the center was one of the rarest. In fact, it was an accident of some sort. Only 1 ounce of the stone was found, and most businessmen and rich folk bought most of it. His father was lucky enough to get some of the last bit for a cheaper price than usual. The salesmen thought it was some sort of joke, a fake if you will; glass or plastic, even. But, sure enough, after taking it to an expert jeweler, it turned to be real.

In other words, the necklace was rare, and the fact that a girl who is supposedly dead was the last to have it boggled his mind. When he met Yuki Neiro, she had light purple eyes and pure white hair. But this girl, Yuki Tensei…she may have the same first name, but her eyes are near black, and her hair…it's questionable that her hair is natural, since she has the black underneath. She is rich, after all, so perhaps she got an expensive dye/bleach?

It wasn't completely out of his mind that perhaps the papers were wrong, and that Yuki Neiro was still alive. Yuki Tensei, after all, was an orphan, but the papers claimed Neiro was never adopted and eventually kicked out when she turned 16. When the orphanage burnt down, the children were sent to different orphanages, some of the children's new addresses weren't ever listed; Yuki Neiro was one of them. In all, no matter how much research he did, even when he first inherited the company at 15, and even now at 18, almost 19, he was unable to find her. To him, Yuki was probably dead, and in his years of living with Gozaburo and running Kaiba Corp., he learned to expect the worst of things every time. If a business man seems sketchy, assume he will try to do something to your company whether he makes an attempt to or not.

Kaiba stood up and walked to the window and stared out at the pier. He looked down to his necklace and opened the card locker. On one side was Mokuba, and on the other was Yuki Neiro. In his pocket, he fingered the ring she gave him…

He thought about Yuki Neiro, her innocence, her laughter, and her soft and soothing singing voice. Even at age 9, she had the voice of an angel to him. Was it so far fetched for him to think, if only for a second, that Yuki Tensei was in fact Yuki Neiro? Was it so outrageous to think that an orphan with an amazing voice, same possible natural hair color, and the necklace could be Neiro?

In Seto Kaiba's mind, it was. It was absurd to believe that a girl as annoying as Yuki Tensei could be the same, sweet girl he fell in love with at the orphanage. In his mind, and according to the papers and research, Yuki Neiro was either dead or long gone.

When Yuki Tensei showed up a week ago with Neiro's necklace, he decided to do some more research but found the same things he's always found. No records of death, only incomplete files from orphanages and foster homes.

Kaiba stood at the window thinking about her, wishing that he had given her a kiss, even though they were so young. He wished he wouldn't have left her, because then he would still be with her and know where she was, possibly. Maybe if he stayed with her, he and Mokuba would be far better off if he hadn't cheated and won the chess match. Maybe Yuki Neiro would still be in his life…

Maybe…

_'Yuki…'_

_

* * *

_

**_~ Yuki POV - First Person ~_**

I got home later that night after spending the entire day out and about. I'd run into Jou and his friend and hung out with them for a while at the mall, but as soon as I found out they were going to Kaiba Land Amusement Park, I left to go by myself again. I finally made it home at about 8 pm, and luckily I didn't run into my father up to my bedroom. My cell phone was long dead, and I was sure that my father had called a million times. In fact, as soon as I plugged in my phone to the charger and turned it on, it lit up with 15 missed calls and 3 voicemails. I rolled my eyes and expected them to all be from my dad.

I called voicemail and listened, waiting to hear my father's voice. The first voicemail was actually from Jounouchi asking if I wanted to meet up with them at the mall and go to Kaiba Land with them. Of course, I didn't listen to the voicemail before I got to the mall but I suppose he thought I did.

The second one was my father. He asked were I was, told me he was sorry, yadda yadda… I only half listened to the voicemail before I deleted it from my phone.

The last one was a shock. At first, I didn't recognize the voice, but I finally did…It was Kaiba.

"_Tensei, I read over the contract and sent it to my lawyers .Unfortunately, they all agreed, so… " _she heard him growl slightly. _"Make it 8 at _Aragawa, _and don't be late, Tensei. I have a tight schedule to keep and it won't be rearranged because of your incompetence."_

I rolled my eyes and deleted all the voicemails. Sure enough, two of the fifteen missed calls were from Jou, one from Kaiba, and the 12 from my father. I sighed and got into my pajamas before climbing into bed early.

I growled to myself and fell asleep with a scowl on my face.

"Eight at _Aragawa _**[1]** it is, _'honey'…_"

* * *

**END NOTES:**

**[1] **_Aragawa_ is one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan, in the suburb of Tokyo. In the show, Domino is supposed to be like a small city just outside of Tokyo, so it fits... And since he's Seto Kaiba, he can easily get reservations

**Reviews Please! 3 **This chapter was roughly 4500 words, 6 pages on Microsoft Word in pt 9 font, eight pages in 11 pt [2000 words less than chapter one ='( ] So, it is shorter...They may end up getting shorter from here, idk. This one took me about a week, which I'm quite proud of. I think this chapter is actually pretty good considering I didn't spend four months on it. I hope I didn't confuse you anywhere...If I did, let me know and I'l try my best to revise it.

And I also hope I didn't bore you with Kaiba's POV. I thought it was pretty good insight...

Also...Yuki does not know that Kaiba's first name is Seto! If I let it slip somewhere while Yuki was in the room, let me know and I'll change it.

Peace, Love, and Seto Kaiba! 3 Reviews please!

~**When Snow Falls**~**  
**by As Ni Fr


	3. Flames of Passion

_**~When Snow Falls~**_

_By As Ni Fr_

_~Chapter Three~_

_**SUMMARY**_

Yuki, a moderately normal teenage girl, is just starting her senior year of public school, and things go well…until she meets the cold arrogant jerk… Things go down hill for Yuki from there, and things go haywire when her father tells her he'd arranged her marriage to him years before…

**OCXSeto Kaiba**

_**A/n …**_Chapter THREEEEEE! 3

**Yuki Tensei is NOT Kisara's reincarnation. **

**Please tell me if Yuki seems like a Mary Sue… **I already got one notification that she is potentially a MS…however I don't think this chapter will help much -_-…

* * *

**RECAP! **Mark brought Yuki and Kaiba to the same place, along with others, to reveal a contract previously made by him and Gozaburo for Yuki and Kaiba to get married. Yuki later tells Kaiba about the one loophole, but Kaiba's only willing to do it if he gets her necklace in exchange… Kaiba thinks about Yuki Neiro. And the two eventually settle for a date at _Aragawa._

* * *

_**~ Story Begins ~**_

_**~Yuki POV – First Person ~**_

The night was going to be horrible.

The dress showed a flattering, but not overbearing, amount of chest and back, the heels were very accentuating to my calves, Ityauna got me a choker that matched my locket very nicely, and I overall looked rather nice.

Sad thing is it was for my _VERY _unwanted date with Kaiba.

Ityauna decided that she would take over the entire process of me getting ready, from what dress I wore to what my hair would look like. My hair was braided and thrown over my shoulder, and my bangs hung parted, as usual, over my face. My make-up was a little more extravagant than usual, as Ityauna decided she wanted to add a shimmery silver/purple eye shadow instead of using my usual light purples.

My dress was a black knee length halter. Just under the breasts was a silk band making an empire waist, and the same material was at the bottom of the slanted skirt. On the empire waist were pink marquee stones that made their way around the front. It was just a simple black dress that Ityauna picked up for me about a year ago incase I went on any dates. I just hate that it had to be this date it was used…

For my entire time I was living with Mark, I always promised that I wouldn't date until I found Seto again. I guess I sort of saw it coming: my first date not being Seto. Heck, for all I knew, Seto was dead…But in my mind, I had to keep positive. The attachment I grew to him was immense, and definitely not easily forgotten. I tried to look for him before on my father's supercomputer, but as soon s I entered the room, my father caught me and sent me away. Apparently, I can't touch the computer until I inherit the company, especially since I'm adopted. Even after so many years, he still can't trust me with that computer, but I understand it. So many people are after his company—not quite as many as are after Kaiba Corp, but still a lot none-the-less.

My father was out at the company, but if he were home he'd be right with Ityauna and possibly crying at his baby's first date. I was honestly glad he wasn't home, though, because then the walk downstairs wouldn't be awkward, nor would me getting into the limo. I walked down and into the limo with ease, making my way quickly along. I wanted it to go as quickly as possible, because the sooner I get it happens, the sooner it will end. It was bad enough that the hired limo driver for the night would be off shift by the time we finished dinner. The shift for him ends at 8:30 pm, which is definitely not enough time for a "date." He would be able to stay longer, but his daughter was sick and he had to be home as soon as possible, which I understood. So, overall, I had to get a ride home in Kaiba's limo…I guess as long as I don't pay attention to him, it won't be difficult.

We arrived at the fancy restaurant and the usher came and opened the door for me. He looked about my age; young, red-headed, and a little taller than me. I smile sweetly at him and took his hand out of the car. He walked me to the podium and I told him my reservation.

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" He stuttered. I sighed and shrugged. The boy looked obviously scared at that name.

"Tensei." He greeted curtly.

"Kai." I replied the same

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked the now nervous waiter.

I nodded and replied, "Anything that can get a minor as close to drunk as possible but still staying legal."

The waiter laughed, but stopped when he saw the more than serious look on my face. He gulped and turned to Kaiba. "And…uh…you sir?"

"The same."

The waiter nodded and walked to the kitchen. Kaiba and I sat there glaring at each other, hoping the other would drop dead.

"So, have you thought about my offer?; Kaiba asked, putting his mouth behind his neatly folded hands.

"You mean your ridiculous offer? Marriage or necklace?" I leaned back and folded my arms.

"And what's so ridiculous? A simple necklace for a complicated marriage doesn't seem so ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that you're toying with something as complicated and personal as the prospect of marriage for a necklace that probably doesn't mean anything to you but worth."

"Worth? You mean the fake diamond sapphire?" He scoffed.

I glared. His eyes narrowed at me, but he remained silent as the waiter returned with out drinks.

"Two very caffeinated coffees for the couple—"

"We are NOT a couple." I cut him off.

"Er…Okay. Do you know what you would like to eat?" He got his notepad ready. Kaiba ordered some fancy dish I couldn't quite catch, and I just ordered a simple Caesar salad. The waiter then took our menus and left.

Kaiba moved back into his hunched position with his hands neatly folded while I learned back and crossed my arms again. We sat like that for a few minutes before e spoke.

"What orphanage did you come from?" No anger, no resentment; although he still had an iced tone. The lack of anger in the question threw me off, but I wouldn't let it show. I kept my face bold.

"What does it matter to you?" I glared.

He smirked. "Well, if we're going to get married, don't you think we should know more about each other? After all, we can't go into this 'blind'."

"My glare deepened, but then I smirked. "As far as you'll ever know, I was adopted. From which orphanage will be a mystery to you. You'll just have to do some research, 'honey'."

"I already did," he replied. I looked up at him and his face went from teasing to serious. "You and your step family are nowhere in the system."

That made my eyes go wide. _'I knew he made it hard to track me after __**that**__ incident…but…not in the system?'_

"I'm a ghost?" I asked. He nodded, keeping his face serious and his eyes the same. I just smirked and chuckled lightly. "Well, then…I guess you have your work cut out for you."

"He smirked and sat back in his chair, accepting my silent challenge. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I noticed he eventually reached into his coat pocket and fingered something. It was strange, especially because he showed no emotion on his face as he did this…this…thinking? Reminiscing? Contemplating?

The food finally arrived and the silence lasted longer. Whenever I looked up, I avoided looking at him completely. I just pretended I was eating at an expensive restaurant completely alone.

Kaiba was taking his time eating, but I was finished with my dinner. I left some bills to pay for my dinner and walked outside without a word or a second glance to Kaiba. I walked out to a bench next to the opening. It felt better sitting out there with the fresh air than sitting with Kaiba. Even though the city lights polluted the sky, I could still see the stars rather nicely. I was focused on Orion's belt when I felt someone sit next to me on the bench. I looked at the perso and found a think elderly man dressed as a usher.

"You look troubled, Miss," he stated. "Was your date not what you expected?"

I smiled lightly and sighed. "Actually…He was everything I expected."

He chuckled. "I do not believe that's a good thing from the tone of your voice."

I laughed half heartedly. "If you knew him, you would trust me when I say he's a cold arrogant bastard."

"Or…Maybe he's that way because you expected him to be?"

I looked at the man in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you expect it to be bad, are the bad things not the only things you notice? And if you expect everything to go well, do you notice the bad signs?" I nodded in agreement to him. He continued. "Perhaps, should another date arise, don't expect anything."

The chime on the door sounded, signaling someone had walked outside. Just as that happened, a Kaiba Corp. limo pulled up, but the old man continued speaking and I listened.

"If you don't expect anything, you will get equal amounts of good and bad; and then, who knows? Perhaps you'll actually enjoy that man's company."

Behind the man we heard a scoff.

"What nonsense are you filling her head with, old man? " I looked up to see Kaiba. I stood up to Kaiba to defend the man.

"He was attempting to let me know that tonight wasn't a complete waste of time, Kaiba. But I'm beginning to see he's wrong."I folded my arms across my chest and glared. He just smirked and walked to the waiting limo.

"Hurry up, Tensei," He said while walking.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the old man. "Thank you for your words, sir, but I don't think anything will make me enjoy his company."

The man stood up and took my hands in his. "I believe there is a way, dear. I don't believe you will always hate him or his company. And who knows…" a small twinkle appeared in his eye, "Maybe you'll love it."

It took a lot for me to not bust out laughing at that last part. _'Love? Ha!'_

I smiled at the old man, though, thanked him again, and rushed half-heartedly to Kaiba's awaiting limo. Kaiba was on the far end of the seat, so I stayed closest to the door. Roland closed the door then walked around to the front. I felt the car lurch forward as the limo began to drive.

Kaiba and I sat in silence. I stared out my window at the tall buildings of Tokyo, and eventually Domino.

Kaiba broke the silence. "You didn't seem surprise when I said you were a ghost, Tensei." Kaiba noted. "Why?"

I looked at him in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "What does it matter? You obviously think I'll give in and give you my necklace, so why do you care to know about me?"

"Is it bad business to know who you're dealing with?" we looked at each other. "I want to know if there is something I should worry about with you father." He scowled. For some reason, I felt like he was lying…but I don't know.

I chuckled and stayed silent and looked back out the window. "I'll let you know everything…if you break the deal, Kaiba."

I heard Kaiba chuckle behind me. "Now who's being ridiculous? I will find out eventually, Tensei." He said confidently. I rolled my eyes and watch my manor pull up in the distance. As it pulled up to the manor, my butler came out and walked to the door to open it for me. He held out his hand to help me out and I took it all too easily.

"I will find out, Tensei. Rest assured." Was the last think I heard before the door closed and the limo began to drive off.

I rolled my eyes at his lame "threat" and walked towards the mansion with my butler.

"I take it the evening wasn't very enjoyable, ma'am?" he asked, chuckling.

"You don't even know, Sean…" I smirked at him.

We made out way up the steps and towards the door, but out steps were halted by a ground shaking, Earth rattling sound. Sean instinctively placed his arm around me, taking me away from the manor hurriedly. Screams were heard inside, and maids began running out of the building. I looked up the driveway to see the limo had come to a halt and Roland and Kaiba were not getting out of it. I couldn't see their faces, but they definitely weren't looking at the people on the ground. They were looking up, along with everyone else.

Wile looking down, I noticed that the grass was lit up, and I could see the green color instead of the night-time dark blue. The water in the fountain ahead of me was shining an orange color, and the limo had an orange and yellow shine. I saw Kaiba and Roland running towards the mansion, and finally get up to us. My mind was disoriented, as I still had no clue what was going on. Sean was still trying to take me away from the burning mansion.

Another earth quaking sound was heard, and Sean stopped, covering me more. I felt another pair of arms cover me, as well, and I figured they were Roland's; However, Roland was a few feet away covering his own self.

Sean and the other person walked me hurriedly along for another few meters before allowing me up. I was about to thank Sean and the other person, but my mind went blank as soon as I turned around. All sounds were mute as realization hit me.

Fire was burning from two rooms on opposite sides of the mansion. One was a room in which I would commonly come out onto the balcony.

But the fire itself was meaningless. What had me frozen were the rooms.

"Yuki, isn't that…?" began Sean.

I nodded with my eyes wide. "Yes…They're mine and my father's rooms…"

"It's just like the attack in Hawaii, though?" Sean noted. I nodded. 'Exactly like the attack in Hawaii…'

I heard Kaiba speak moderately franticly beside me. "What is going on, Tensei?"

I stuttered. "I…I don't know."

"Bullsh—" Kaiba was cut off by Sean.

"Your father is on his way, Miss. Tensei, as well as the police and fire department."

I nodded to him ad heard the sirens in the distance. I began to look around at the maids to account for most of them. I knew some would be in the back yard as well. Sean told me he would make sure the maids were accounted for through the still-working walkie-talkies and cell phones.

My eyes stayed on the fire now spreading to other rooms of the mansion, horror struck through me. 'If it weren't for the date, I would probably be…'

"Yuki!" I heard being yelled behind me. I turned around and saw my father running up to me from his limo. Behind him the fire trucks and police officers were rolling in. I felt myself being pulled into a death grip of a hug and I just let my head fall on his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Is anyone hurt? What happened?" he asked frantically.

I shook my head and buried it in his chest. "I don't know. I just got home and then our rooms…"

He looked up at the blazed mansion, now slowly diminishing in brightness from the active fire trucks. Sure enough to his eyes, it was our rooms that were on fire. He looked at me with worried eyes. "Do you think…?"

I nodded. "It's them."

"Damn it!" I heard a growl behind me. I turned around to find Kaiba with an enraged look on his face. To be honest, I forgot he was there…

"Kaiba?" My father asked.

"What the hell is going on, Tensei? I will not be ignored again." He growled.

"Kaiba—" My father began, but I cut him off.

"What the fuck does it matter to you, Kaiba? It's not your house. Its not your family. And we don't have any effect on you or your damned company. Just go home, Kaiba." I yelled taking a step forward with each sentence I said. I was eventually just a few inches away from his body, and I felt his breath on my face as he looked down and huffed at me. _'Peppermint…when did he have peppermint?'_ I thought to myself as the faint smell entered my nose. Despite the commotion behind me, the smell had a slightly calming effect on me. But I still stood my own and kept my face in rage.

Kaiba just kept his glare at me and didn't say anything, but there was something in his eye that I couldn't quite place.

Our staring match was disrupted by the chief of police ready to take our statements. I held my glare for one more second before turning and talking to the chief while Kaiba was interviewed by another officer.

Eventually, all of the maids, butlers, house workers, and everyone else had given their statements. My father and I gave ours and told them that a similar attack had happened before, causing us to take protective measures for my life…

Bet Kaiba wishes he had heard that, but oh well.

At the end of the night and after the fire was out, everyone was accounted for in and out of the mansion.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight, Mr. Tensei?" The chief asked us. I looked at my father, who sighed.

"I suppose we'll have to put up at a hotel tonight, eh?" he chuckled down at me.

"Very well, Sir. I'll need the address—"

"They'll be staying with me," I heard from behind me. I rolled my eyes. _'I thought he went home already?'_

I turned around to look at him with annoyance in my eye. "I'd rather stay at a one star motel,"

He smirked. "Somehow I still think that'd be more than you deserve."

My father took my arm. "Yuki, stop this nonsense." He then turned to Kaiba. "Why the sudden generosity?"

"Lets just say I require answers, Tensei."

My father gave him one last skeptical look before Kaiba turned away towards his limo. "Hurry up."

Mark told me to go on while he got one last thing from the house. I protested, but he gave me a look that said "Just do it, please," so I did. I didn't go into the limo, however. I just waited outside it and watched my father hurry to the limo with two bags in his hands. I raised my eyebrow when he got close enough.

"Emergency clothes I repack every month." He said and got into the limo. I nodded my head, still confused, but got in after him.

The ride to the Kaiba mansion was short, and not very interesting. I'd seen the mansions many times in my life, and even seen the Kaiba mansion a few times. The giant white structure was ahead of me as my father and I, lead by Kaiba, entered it. The wooden mahagony floors were the first thing I noticed, second to a portrait at the top of the staircase. In the picture I noticed was Kaiba, but there was a little boy next to him… He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't recognize the young boy in the white suit with his black hair neatly pulled back in a pony tail, although his grey-blue eyes were what got me…

We began up the grand staircase directly in front of the giant double doors we entered. The railings were a gold color, which I wouldn't put it past that they were real gold, and the stairs themselves were white with a pink rug running over the center. The stairs then split to the east and west wings. Kaiba called a maid to show me to my room on the east wing while Kaiba took my father to the west wing to talk. I wondered what they were going to talk about, but as soon as I entered my room with the duffle bag he handed me all I could think about was sleep. I opened the bag and found, sure enough, three spare changes of clothes, three pairs of panties, a bra, and pajamas. It made me wonder how long he'd been preparing for something like this…

I changed into the black tank top and purple and white stripped shorts and hopped into my bed. My eyes closed as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

_**~Kaiba and Mark – 3**__**rd**__** POV ~**_

Kaiba led Mark down the west wing while a maid led Yuki down the east. Of course, Mark's room was also on the east wing, but Kaiba was leading Mark to his study. They entered and Kaiba sat at his desk in his big, fluffy leather chair while Mark sat in the not as comfortable and smaller leather chair on the other side of the desk. Kaiba folded his hands in front of his mouth in his signature way while Mark rested his arms neatly on the arm rests.

"What is it, Kaiba?"

"You know I want answers, Tensei," Kaiba stated curtly. Mark sighed.

"Well, why exactly is there a question?" replied Mark.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at Mark. He honestly hadn't expected to be questioned, as no one ever questions The Seto Kaiba. He thought up something quickly, "I want to know if it's a threat that could carry to Kaiba Corp. I've spent years getting it to where it is, and I won't let it be attacked because of some damned partnership."

Mark gave Kaiba one last look before speaking. "Very well. To your question: No, there is no threat to Kaiba Corp. In fact, there's not even a threat to Tensei Industries…"

Kaiba had a rare inquisitive look. "Then why did they attack your home if it wasn't because of your company?"

Mark shook his head and stood up, walking over to the bookshelf. He looked and held the picture of young Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba in his hands, looking at the young black haired boy. He put it back on the shelf and began to look at the titles of the books.

Kaiba tapped his foot in impatience. "Tensei…" he warned.

Mark stopped where he was and closed his eyes. "They were attacking Yuki. Blowing up my room was merely a distraction to the police to make them believe they were attacking me, where they would come up with a dead end."

The tapping stopped and the room was silent. _'Yuki…?'_ Kaiba wondered silently. _'Perhaps a ploy to get to Mark indirectly?'_

"And no, they're not trying to get to me through her." Mark unknowingly answered Kaiba's thoughts.

"Then why?"

Mark smirked to himself and then turned around with a straight face. "Mr. Kaiba, I can tell you're very interested and rather nosey…so I have a deal for you."

Kaiba smirked and leaned back. Even in the heat of danger to his daughter, Mark Tensei could strike up a deal. Kaiba supposed working ten years in the weapons industry would do that to someone. It made Kaiba wonder how many times before Yuki's life had been threatened.

Mark walked back to the seat he was at and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening," said Kaiba.

"I thought you were," Mark said, smirking. "The way I see it, I know you're going to call off the wedding eventually, despite what nonsensical offer you have made to my daughter. Really now, Kaiba: A necklace or marriage?"

Kaiba smirked again. "How—?"

"My daughter tells me most everything, even in the midst of hating me for that contract," Mark cut him off. Kaiba just nodded and continued to listen. "As I was saying, it's probably a more than 99% chance that you'll call off the wedding—dare I say 100 percent—and from that you'll lose any chance at wielding any part of my company besides what little you control through this measly partnership. So, what I'm offering is 15% of my company, full ownership."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want in return?"

Mark's face grew serious and less business-like. "Kaiba… I know you have the best security in all of Japan, and that for someone to get past it would be a miracle. The security at your company is one of the most powerful, so I can only imagine what you have at home."

"What are you getting at, Tensei?"

Marks eyes closed, preparing to get turned down. "Will you protect my daughter, Kaiba."

He finally slowly opened his eyes when he realized that Seto Kaiba wasn't yelling at Mark for such an "absurd" offer. He expected to be escorted out by security and told that both he and Yuki would have to be out of the mansion by sunrise.

Kaiba's line of thinking on this matter was close to opposite of what Mark thought he would do. Instead of immediately declining the request, Kaiba actually sat and thought about it for a minute. Perhaps he could get information on Yuki from this… Perhaps he would find out, for sure, if Yuki Tensei was Yuki Neiro. Of course, they had so many similarities it was hard not to think so, but Kaiba was a skeptic. Yuki Tensei was rich, and no doubt could afford the proper products to bleach her hair so white. And although you can't always trust the facts, the facts state that Neiro was never adopted.

Could he, now, find out the truth. Or at least knock out one possibility? Could he get one step closer to finding the girl he fell in love with?

With that mind set, Kaiba said the one thing Mark never expected to hear from Kaiba's lips—at least on this topic.

"I will."

* * *

**END NOTES:**

Ooooh, so why do those men want her? The details may seem confusing right now, but next chapter some thing will be revealed about what happened years ago...

I just thought this chapter would be an intro to a more interesting story line than girl finds guy and they live happily ever after. Origionally it was going to be just that, but now I think it'd be more interesting.

**AGAIN! PLEASE** let me know if I let Seto's first name slip somewhere in the story while Yuki was around!

REVIEWS, PLEASE! **_3__ REVIEWS TO CONTINUE_**

**_Happy New Years, my loves __^.^_**

Thankyou to user _yesiamweird _ for pointing out that I had accidentally said "Kai" instead of "Kaiba." When I write my stories on paper, I use shorter terms for names and I guess I was just typing what I was seeing ^^; my mistake!


	4. Revelations

_**~When Snow Falls~  
**__~By As Ni Fr~_

_~Chapter Four~_

Yuki, a moderately normal teenage girl, is just starting her senior year of public school, and things go well…until she meets the cold arrogant jerk… Things go down hill for Yuki from there, and things go haywire when her father tells her he'd arranged her marriage to him years before…

**OCXSeto Kaiba**

**A/N OMG.** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS! I graduated this year so that was time wasting, and after that, I was in California for two months on vacation :D And then I ultimately got writers block. But! I got a job and strangely enough sitting at a desk with nothing to do while I'm still in training but answer the blue moon calls gets you motivated to write stories to pass the time. This chapter will possibly be shorter than all the others because I don't have much information to add to it. _In the last ending note, I mentioned that things about her past will be revealed in this chapter... I lied. I thought there would be, but that was about a year ago. Totally changed on that. Maybe in the next few chapters there will be. :3 Sorry_

**ALSO. I CHANGED SOME INFORMATION.** Instead of 19 being the age Kaiba can null the contract it has been changed to 20. A few months is NOT enough time to get everything that I want done. 3 Okay? DON'T HATE ME! _ And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**Recap:** So, basically. Yuki and Kaiba go on a date. When Kaiba drops her off at her mansion, two rooms blow up in flames. After that, Kaiba uncharacteristically offers a couple rooms for the father and daughter to stay until they can get their bearings. Mark and Kaiba talk in the latter's office, and strike up a deal. Kaiba will gain 15% of Tensei Industries so long as he protects Yuki in his more-than-secure home.

**Yuki Tensei is NOT Kisara's reincarnation.  
****Please tell me if Yuki seems like a Mary Sue…**I already got one notification that she is potentially a MS. It hurt my soullll

*****Note*** **_**In this chapter, **_a quote in italics means its an inner conversational thought. Like, talking to yourself, except inside your head… Mk?

* * *

**~Story Begin~**

The bright sunlight in the sheer-curtained room woke me up that morning… and I immediately wished I hadn't. The events of last night ran through my head all at once. The explosion. The fire. And worst of all, I was in Kaiba's manor. I flung mu head on the pillow and groaned. Usually by this time, mark was at work and I could got o breakfast without a bra. '_I think that's the worst part of all this…Me and bras do NOT work at 7 in the morning.' _

I chuckled to myself and rolled out of bed. There was a note on the bedside table from my father, "The cooks have made your breakfast for when you're ready. Also, make sure you read the newspaper."

I read it again. "The newspaper?" I shrugged and put on my comfy bra, pulled my hair back, and made my way to the kitchen. I remembered seeing it on the way up to the room I slept in last night. I could smell my usual breakfast cooking: scrambled eggs, toast, and ham. I stepped in to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. The chef smiled at me and handed me my plate and a bulging newspaper. "There you go, Miss. Daikon."

I looked confused at him. "But… I'm not…" I started, but by that point he had already walked away. I just shook my head and began eating my food, leaving the newspaper for last. The eggs and ham were the best I'd ever eaten, and I hated thinking that. This was Kaiba's food!

The bulging newspaper sat there next to me. When I finished, I opened it up. A slip of paper and a box fell to my lap. In the box was brown hair dye that lasted for 30 days without fade. I stared at it confused, but decided to just read the newspaper first.

"_Domino residents near the higher part of town were startled last night by two ground shaking explosions from the Tensei manor. According to police reports, attackers infiltrated the mansion and planted pipe bombs in the Tensei Industries' owner, Marcus Tensei's bedroom, and also in his adoptive daughter, Yuki Tensei's bedroom. The hired house help made it all out uninjured. Luckily Marcus Tensei was at a late night business meeting. However there is one reported casualty… Yuki Tensei's remains were found in her bathroom, where she was dressing down from a date. The CEO was devastated, to say the least. See more on this story, page 8…"_

I looked up from the paper in shock. "I'm… dead? But…"

I found Mark's unread note in my hand as I sprinted from the bar and to Mark's room. It was empty, as empty and clean as it was before he'd even stepped foot in the room. The note in my hand wrinkles in my grasp.

I brought the note to my view.

"_Yuki, I am sorry for leaving without a word, but I had to leave the city as soon as possible to draw attention away from Domino. I won't tell you where I am, because I know you. You'll try to find me. Late last night, right after you went to bed, I sent a fake story to the Domino Times Newspaper, as I hope you've read. I want you to change your appearance, and be someone else. You can keep the name Yuki, but your sur-name will now be Daikon, and it will do you good to act as such. I told Kaiba it was your original last name, so I want you to act as if you've known it and written it your entire life. I've already created a fake history, license, and etc. All it needs is a picture. Any messages to you from me will be sent through Kaiba. See him for anymore questions. I love you, Yuki. Be safe._

_P.S. Shred, burn, and flush this note thoroughly."_

I never cried so hard in my life.

* * *

**~Later~**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for five minutes, trying to get used to my darkened appearance. It took about an hour, but my hair was now dark brown, with a slightly darker brown where the black used to be. My eyebrows, however, turned out black.

It was a strange sight to see… but I definitely didn't look like me. Or rather, I didn't look like Yuki Tensei anymore. Now I was Yuki Daikon. Whoever the hell that was.

I wandered over to the room's closet and opened it up. I didn't even feel disappointed when I found that the clothes I had brought with me were replaced, – in fact, I expected it. What DID surprise me was the fact that my closet was full of new clothes. They looked like they were bought from the cheap supermarket down town (equivalent to US Wal-Mart).

I put my hand on one of the shirts, and it felt coarse, but not entirely uncomfortable. I sighed and grabbed a purple tank top, light blue jeans, a small ruffled black shoulder jacket, socks and black house shoes. Oddly enough, the jeans fit me better than the ones I had been getting before, and they were more comfortable. "What the hell was I doing getting 6,000 ¥ (Yen) pants?" I whispered to myself as I casually checked out my own ass in the mirror.

Sighing, I left the room in my new clothes, and headed to where I believed Kaiba's study was. Turns out, I was in the right direction. After continuing through the hallway, crossing the foyer, and turning at the end of the next hallway, I finally found Kaiba's study through two large wooden double doors at the end of the hallway on the left side. Directly in front of me, though, was a pair of two larger wooden doors, embroidered with an elegantly extravagant "K" on both doors. I assumed that was his room and didn't even bother trying that room.

I knocked on the smaller double doors, and heard a grunt behind it. Without caring, I took that as my cue to enter.

Sure enough, Kaiba was sitting at his desk in his black turtleneck and black leather pants. His white trench coat was hanging carelessly off the arm of one of the suede love-seat couches. A large bookshelf covered one wall, floor to ceiling. Books were neatly arranged in what appeared at glance, alphabetical order (I assumed so because the first shelf I looked at were all A's.) The other wall had medium-spaced shelves that held various electronics, such as the duel disk, and trophies for chess and duel monsters. The window behind Kaiba had peacock blue curtains with sheer under-curtains. They were parted and shone light on the dark-wood floor, and hit the white faux fur . Under the couches and the matching dark-wood coffee table was a white faux fur rug. I didn't know it was faux fur then, but now that I do, I felt I should tell you so my animal loving readers can enjoy this story to the fullest. I know it's bad form to talk to you, readers, but I felt you should know.

It took a few seconds for Kaiba to notice that the person who entered was probably not who he expected.

"What do you want? I'm busy. Get back to work," He grumbled while typing furiously at his computer, clicking the mouse here and there.

My eye twitched slightly. "Work…?"

He looked up at me and met my slightly aggravated face. He smirked and scoffed. "Tensei. Almost didn't recognize you in rags."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Kaiba, cut the crap. Where is he?"

He looked back down to his computer and began back where he was. "Who?"

"You know damn well who, Kaiba! Where is my father? Where is Mark?"

He didn't even look at me. "I don't know."

I just stared at him blankly. "What do you mean… you don't know? How do you not know! YOU helped him sneak out of here! YOU helped him abandon me here! So damn it, Kaiba! Tell me where he is!"

By this point, he was just staring at me with his hands folded neatly over his lips. "I can't. It's for your protection. And as much as I'd love to get you out of my home, Tensei and I made a deal. As long as I keep you here to 'protect' you, I get 15% of Tensei Industries."

"I don't need your protection Kaiba. I've done just fine on my own for thirteen years! I don't need some snobby tyrant hell bent on taking over my father's company—MY company—to take care of me."

"…Is that all?"

My face didn't change from its rage. I didn't say anything.

He turned his head back to his computer. "Go down to the kitchen. We need a picture for your new license. Oh, and when you get the chance sign the papers on your nightstand. They should be there by now."

It took all I had not to lunge at him by this point. "You know, Kaiba. If you want ANY change at learning about this necklace, you better tell me answers."

He scoffed. "I'll get my answers. And you will be the one telling me everything by the end of it. I won't even have to lift a finger."

"Is that right? Prepare for a rude awakening, Kaiba. You can't always get what you want. You won't get this. Ever."

A smirk riddled his face. "Don't count on that, Neiro."

My face changed instantly. I acted on quickly. "Oh? I was, uh, sure Mark told you. It's Daikon for now…"

Something on Kaiba's face changed. I couldn't tell what it changed to, however. It twisted in ways that looked almost painful.

I tried to play it off more, but looking back, I probably looked like an idiot. "And where would you get a name like Neiro? That doesn't even sound Asian. Hah…"

'_Fuck.'_

"Leave," He said, in a rather normal voice. I took no hesitation in listening to him. I didn't need to look more awkward, nor accidentally give anything away. I couldn't even let him, a man my father for some reason trusted with my life, know my name. Its something my father imposed on me early on… no matter how much trust I, or he, had in someone, my name isn't to be known. That wasn't silly, was it?

I did an about face and hastily walked out of the room. Or, tried to.

"Big brother, I heard yelling—"

Before I knew it, I had tripped over something—or rather, someone—small. I landed beside him with an "Oof!"

"Mokuba!" I heard Kaiba yell and stand up on the other side of the room.

I froze at the name, and my heart raced faster than it ever had before. _'Its not a common name, but surely there's more than one. Calm d—" _My thoughts stopped. My breathing stopped. My heart stopped.

A black mop headed boy was helped up by Kaiba, who's eyes had suddenly become kind and loving. And… _'Familiar…'_

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" I faintly heard Kaiba ask to the boy.

The feeling I had, between being called Neiro, seeing Kaiba in pain, and seeing his kind, loving eyes… That name… _Mokuba._

"Watch where the hell you're going, _Daikon,"_

'_Dare I open my eyes?'_

"Hey, are you okay?" A raspy child's voice called softly to me. "Sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I opened my eyes…

…And wished I hadn't.

Big grey eyes stared back at me. There was no doubt at that point, no matter how I wished it wasn't true. _'Mokie… Its you, Mokie…'_

I did the only thing I could do at that moment in time. I ran.

I ran from everything. From every emotion I had ridden a rollercoaster through that day; from waking up happy, to being scared; from my father leaving without notice. I ran from Kaiba… Everything about him, I ran from. His words, his ice personality, his attitude, his eyes… His loving eyes, that reminded me so much of Seto. The eyes I didn't know could exist. The eyes that used to look at me like that, every day. _'No.' _Those eyes weren't the same. Those eyes belonged to Seto Avalon. Not the stone cold CEO, Kaiba. I tried convincing myself, that even though there was a grey eyed, black haired Mokuba, it couldn't be the same person. After all, I didn't even know his name at that point. Stone cold Kaiba was not Seto Avalon.

I gripped tighter onto the necklace I didn't even know I was holding on to. I ran where my legs took me, only looking at the ground. I saw the stairs, the crème colored marble, and then the golden marble tiles of what appeared to be the party/ball room. I sat at the first thing my downcast eyes could find. A black bench stood out. I practically fell onto it, with my eyes blurring. _'If _HE_ is Seto… was it worth waiting all these years? Was it worth it, worrying that he wouldn't remember me? Worrying if he was safe, and still with Mokuba? Should I have just… forgotten?'_

I put my head in my hands, and placed my elbows on what I thought was a table. Loud notes struck my ears, and I opened my blurry eyes. White ivory laced with black.

I smiled lightly to myself and brushed my fingers softly over the keys. I twirled my fingers over the ivory, striking notes that made a soft melody. I hummed with the notes. Even after so long, I was trying to find the right words to sing…**

I wish I knew someone was watching me, at that time.

* * *

**~Seto Kaiba POV – 3****rd**** Person~**

"Don't count on that, Neiro."

As soon as he said that, he regretted it.

'_Why did I just say that…?' _Kaiba mentally scolded himself. _'Why would I call HER Neiro?' _

"_You know why, Seto Kaiba. You know you've found who you're looking for."_

Kaiba's face twisted with his thoughts. For once in his life, he didn't know what to think. He knew his inner self was right, in a way. All evidence of Yuki Neiro was obviously faked. He found an updated picture of Yuki Neiro, finally, but it looked nothing like the Yuki he remembered. Yuki Tensei looked more like her, than the picture they had; but, there's no way to know for certain except to track her down.

He could faintly hear Yuki rambling in the background, something about her last name being Daikon now, or whatever. Kaiba didn't really care.

"Leave," Kaiba managed to keep his voice straight. He looked up at Yuki, who had a worried, confused, and panicked face. She didn't say anything before just turning around and walking out. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the newly brunette-haired woman left the rom. He was about to go to his computer before he heard his little brother.

"Big brother, I heard yelling—"

When he looked up ,both Mokuba and the girl were on the ground. "Mokuba!" he yelled, rushing to his side like the caring brother he truly was. He barely even noticed Yuki anymore.

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. When he got a nod from the boy, he glared up to Yuki. "Watch where the hell you're going, _Daikon_!"

It didn't even seem like she heard him. Her eyes were closed tightly, like she was afraid of looking. But Kaiba kept his harsh glare towards her, until he softened his eyes to look back at Mokuba.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mokuba asked her after he stood up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Slowly but surely, she opened her eyes. For some reason, fear struck her face as she looked at Mokuba. She jumped up quicker than lightning and ran down the hall towards the foyer. Mokuba was about to run after her, but Kaiba put his hand on his shoulder.

Mokuba looked up at his brother, and Kaiba was shocked at what he saw. Mokuba's eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba knelt down to his level quickly.

"Seto… who is she?" Mokuba meekly whispered.

"She's—" No. He couldn't say she was Mark Tensei's daughter. The papers claimed her as dead, and Kaiba felt that even Mokuba shouldn't know the truth. "She's your new nanny. Yuki Daikon."

"Yuki?" Mokuba's head snapped up, but Kaiba shook his head.

"No, it's not her."

"Have you asked?"

Kaiba stared at his little brother, and blinked. _'I guess I haven't. But that doesn't matter. She won't answer me either way.'_

"No, but I'm sure it's not her."

Mokuba almost looked excited, but his face was still serious. "But Seto… They have the same eyes!"

"Mokuba, enough; their eyes are nothing alike. Our Yuki's were kind no matter who she looked at, but _hers_…"

"Her's are the same, Seto!" Mokuba got defensive, and slightly annoyed. "Maybe you can't see it, because you've changed too much. But her eyes look exactly the same, just a little darker colored…"

"I've told you, Mokuba, all the research I've done shows—" He was interrupted.

"You can't always believe the research, Seto. You're the one who taught me that. Seto, I promise you… I think that's her."

Kaiba closed his eyes and stood up, walking towards his desk. "You're being ridiculous, Mokuba. Yuki Neiro is probably dead."

Mokuba's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his brother just said that. As soon as they widened, they squinted in anger. "Maybe to you, she's dead! But to me, she's still alive. Don't be stubborn about this!"

And with that, he ran out of the office of his older brother, and in the direction of Yuki.

Kaiba just sat there and put his head in his hand. _'Am I being too stubborn about this…?'_

"_Of course you are! Just go ask her… You'll feel even more like a dumbass if you learn that Mokuba is right."_

Kaiba growled to himself and angrily stood up. "Damn it!" And so he too went in the direction ot the other two.

In the midst of grunting and angrily mumbling to himself, he heard a soft melody. He stopped in the middle of the foyer's balcony and listened. Nostalgia filled him, and somehow he felt like crying. Without thinking, he made his way down the stairs and to the only room with a piano in the mansion. It's almost like he could see her, with her long white hair and grinning smile, sitting in the corner of the music/recreation room at the orphanage just playing the melody. "Mokie's Lullaby" she called it, because it always soothed Mokuba to sleep. He could even almost hear her singing it. Even though she hadn't figured out the words to sing with it, it was still the most heartbreakingly soothing song he'd ever heard.

Before he knew it, he was at the door to the foyer. Through the slightly ajar door he could see Yuki playing and humming softly. If it weren't for her new dark brown hair, she would look exactly like the Yuki he once knew. _'Was Mokuba right…?' _Kaiba second guessed himself.

The song came to a close, and Kaiba was about to leave, but Yuki spoke. Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come on out. I know you're there." She said softly, turning around. Kaiba growled and was about to step out, but someone beat him to it. _'Mokuba?'_

"Sorry for hiding… I as just afraid you were mad at me," Mokuba smiled. Yuki smiled and turned back to the piano.

"That's alright. It's been so long since anyone watched me play this song." Kaiba barely heard her.

Mokuba stayed where he was and lowered his head. "You play it just like I remember it… why isn't your hair the same?"

Kaiba couldn't see her face, he saw her tense up.

"Your eyes are the same, too; just a little darker." Mokuba walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Why?"

He could hear Yuki crying softly. Kaiba's heat raced. "No…" he whispered to himself.

"Mokie…" he heard her sobbing voice. His heart almost fell when she said Mokuba's nick name. "Just please don't tell Seto… I don't like who he is anymore…"

Those words hit him hard. He stumbled around and slowly and quitel ymade his way up the foyer and back to his room. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"_Please don't tell seto…"_

"Why…" Be began to cry softly.

"_I don't like who he is anymore…"_

"WHY?" In a flash, he'd stood up and pushed the wall. Tears were unknowingly flowing down his face.

"_You were so stubborn, and didn't want to connect the dots. Now you've made her hate you. Dumbass."_

"Why does it have to be HER? Of all people…why?"

"_What's to hate about her? All you hate about her is that she's stubborn and didn't comply to your ridiculous demands. Get your head out of your ass. You made her this way towards you."_

'_No I didn't. She was annoying from the beginning.'_

"_And what made her annoying, hm?"_

Kaiba banged his fist against the wall and slid down. The tears suddenly stopped.

"Me…"

* * *

**~Yuki POV – First Person~**

"Come on out. I know you're there," I said softly, turning around to look at the entrance to what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Sorry for hiding…" To my surprise, Mokuba stepped out from the doorway. "I was just afraid you were mad at me." He smiled at me, and I smiled back as best I could and turned back around.

"It's alright. It's been so long since anyone watched me play this song." I said loud enough so he could hear. In my head, I was still freaking out, though not as bad.

Mokuba appeared to stay where he was, since I couldn't hear any footsteps coming closet.

"You play it just like I remember it…" Mokuba said. I stiffened. "Why isn't your hair the same."

Silent tears started falling.

"Your eyes are the same too; just a little darker." I heard Mokuba walking, and before I knew it he was sitting beside me and staring up with his big grey eyes. I began to audibly cry.

"Mokie…" I choked out. "Just please don't tell Seto… I don't like who he is anymore…"

I covered my mouth and shut my eyes as I began to cry harder. To be honest, I didn't know why I was crying so bad. Was it the fact that I finally found the one, who used to be the love of my life, only to find out he's turned into a stone cold jerk?

Yeah. That was it. It was all too much emotion for one day.

I felt two tiny arms wrap around me, and the little body attached to it started shaking slightly. "I know… Sometimes, I don't either, but he's still Seto…" He looked up at me, smiling. "You still remember my nick name."

I momentarily stopped sobbing and I looked down at the boy. I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around him. "Of course I do! I'm the one who made it, remember?"

The crying boy grinned with tears still hanging from his eyes. "Of course I remember! Only Seto calls me that now…"

I grinned and kissed Mokuba on the head. "Well I'm here again. So now there are two."

Mokuba buried his head in my chest and gripped my waist tighter. "Promise me you won't leave me again, Yuki!"

It took me by surprise, but I lightly put my hands on his back. Mokuba started sobbing against me. "Please, Yuki… please don't go again…"

I smiled again, with my tear stained eyes.

"I'll never leave you again, Mokuba."

* * *

_**Ending notes: **_

******The song in my head is Olivia Lufkin – _A Little Pain_. Just imagine the instrumentals being in a piano. The vocals aren't there yet.

I won't do the whole "THREE REVIEWZ TO CUNTINUU PLEAZZZ" :)  
I'll just be happy with whatever I get ^^ I LOVE YOU GUYS!

So, this chapter was just over 4,000 words... I'm disappointed I couldn't meet my 5,000 quota, but where I left it off at just seemed perfect. ^^ I hope it won't take me as long to write chapter five... I could really use some suggestions! Message me or leave a review of your suggestion please! Any would be helpful...

Oh, and now you see why I wanted her to have a musical talent ^^ You can fake everything, but there's no doubting musical talent.

Bye guys! Thankyou so much for your support!


	5. Misery Loves Company (revised)

**When Snow Falls**  
by As Ni Fr

Chapter Five

**_Summary_**

Yuki is a moderately normal teenage girl-well, normal if you consider an adoptive daughter to the second wealthiest CEO in Japan; searching for a boy she was in love with at the orphanage, and in an arranged marriage to the richest CEO in Japan as "normal"...

**OCXSeto Kaiba**

**A/N …** So um… Yeah. Hi. I'm not dead, I promise. Yes, it's been um. A year _ And there are no excuses except writers block and pure boredom of my own story (Seriously, I almost discontinued it. It took a lot to just write chapter 5.) So, A little of what's been going on this last year is… The work at my job picked up so I was less bored and had less time to write down story ideas; a lot of bullshit overall; my fiancé/boyfriend of 5 years cheated and knocked some girl up; my 'rebound' turned out to be a fucking stalker; I've finally got a social life, so I've been out of the house more; overall just busier. So, overall. Here it is: the long awaited chapter 5!

**Yuki Tensei is not Kisara's reincarnation.**

**Please tell me if the character seems too Mary-sue-ish**

* * *

Belle wandered around her tower, dreading going downstairs where she knew Beast was roaming. The entire time she was held prisoner, she avoided Beast as much as she could-

Wait... That's the wrong story, isn't it?

...

No. No, it's pretty accurate.

I walked down the stairs in my school uniform. A few weeks had passed since the incident, and I was finally given the "Okay" by Kaiba to o back to school, but I was put in normal classes next to his. Wherever he was, I would have to be in the room next to his. 'At least I get to see Jou and them..." I smiled to myself. Somehow that made it seem better. I wondered how they were, or if they were even affected by the news of "my death"

"Daikon," I heard the beast bellow from behind me. "We're leaving now."

I groaned and turned from the doorway of the kitchen. "But... food."

"Well you should have woken up earlier," he scolded and turned out and walked out of the front door to the waiting limo. I lingered at the door and groaned before walking in Kaiba's direction. I slid in next to Kaiba, but stayed as far away from him as possible. I looked behind us and didn't see another vehicle.

"Where's Mokuba?" I asked.

"His school doesn't start 'til later," he stated without taking his eyes off the passing buildings. The rising sun hit is face in all the perfect ways. His jaw bone stood perfectly highlighted and matched to his cheekbones. The muscles and creases in his neck were noticeable, and his hair... "Wow..." I whispered, barely audible to my own ears. The corners of my mouth curved upwards ever-so-slightly as I rolled my eyes and looked out my own window. 'Even though he turned out to be a jerk... at least I can't deny Seto grew up to be damn handsome.'

When we got to the school, I collected my books from the front office and made my way to my first class. Like before, I got plenty of stares from students trying to size up the new girl. Or it may have been because I arrived with Kaiba and was following so closely behind him._ "Stay close at school. I don't need you giving you away your identity by being yourself. If anyone catches wind of who you are, you're as good as dead." _Kaiba's words repeated in my head when he gave me the rundown the night before. _'If anything, I think this is worse...'_ I thought to myself and avoided the looks of passing students. My eyes made contact, though with someone I was happy but sad to make eye contact with. His blond mop covered his sad brown eyes. "Jou..." I whispered slightly.

He didn't hear me. Yugi and Anzu stood not far behind him, talking away, smiling slightly. But Jou seemed depressed. I wanted to go over and ask him if he was okay, but... He wouldn't have known who I was. I sighed and faced forward again, to look at the back of Kaiba. 'Wait... Kaiba's homeroom is the same as theirs! Maybe I can make friends with them again, except this time not die on them two weeks later!' I smiled at the thought.

Kaiba and I arrived at our first classes. He entered the advanced calculus class, and I went next door to the normal calculus class. I walked over to the teacher, Mrs. Saito.

"Um, Mrs. Saito?" I asked timidly.

The older light brown haired woman looked up at me through her pointed glasses. "Ah, you must be Yuki Daikon?" She smiled and stood up at me. I nodded. "Welcome to our class, Miss Daikon. I trust you received the class schedule and know what we're starting on today?"

"Oh, um, yes ma'am I did," I fumbled slightly with the books in my hand.

She walked around the desk and guided me to the student desks, "Good, good. Now I'll sit you next to... um lets see where an available seat is. Oh yes, Jounouchi! Will you please seat Miss Yuki next to you and Yugi?"

I snapped my eyes up to the blond mop that just walked in. I tried to hide my smile as much as possible. Jou looked up from his downward gaze to me and nodded. I nodded politely back and followed him and Yugi to their seats. Yugi patted a desk and smiled. "Here you go! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask I'll be happy to help!"

His smile reached from ear to ear, and I smiled back. My seat was directly next to Jou's, and Yugi was directly in front of him.

Yugi spun around to me and extended his hand. "I'm Yugi Moto, and this is Katsuya Jounouchi- but we just call him Jou."

I shook his hand. "Yuki Daikon; nice to meet you."

"Yuki?" Jou asked and snapped to look over at me. His eyes were wide and excited, but dulled down immediately. "Er, sorry."

I pretended to look confused, but I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Sorry about that. Not sure if ya heard, but a while ago there was this girl, Yuki Tensei. She was kinda new, but we made friends with her easily," Jou started. "Anyways she uh..."

He drifted off. "She was killed in an explosion." Yugi finished for him, looking down solemnly. "None of us have really gotten over it yet."

My heart skipped a beat for some reason. But I feigned sympathy too. "Oh, yeah. I heard about that... so sad."

I turned back in my seat and faced the front as the bell rang. Mrs. Saito started the class, but Jou stayed with his head down doodling on a paper. A few times I would glance over at him and catch him looking at me too. It didn't bother me, but Jou would always just look back at his paper he was doodling on.

When the bell rang later to signal the class change, Yugi stopped at my desk. "Hey Yuki, what's your class before lunch?"

I took out my schedule and read it. "Um... Language with Higa,"

Yugi's face lit up, "Great! That means you have lunch with us. Why don't you join us at lunch?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to Yugi." I stood up with my books and walked with them out of the classroom. When we exited the door, Yugi bumped into a familiar arm.

"O-oh! Sorry Kaiba," Yugi apologized.

"Yugi..." Kaiba glared down at him. "Watch where you're going, runt." He intentionally bumped into him

again and started walking.

"Aye Kaiba!" Jounouchi yelled down at him. "Quit walkin around like you own the place! It was an accident you jerk."

I hid a smile at Jou standing up for his small friend. But it was short lived when I heard my 'name.'

"Daikon!" Kaiba shouted back without glancing. My head snapped up and I immediately felt Jou and Yugi's eyes on me. Normally, I wouldn't heed his call but... technically I was his employee and a person of no power.

"Yuki..?" Jou muttered at me.

"Sorry guys," I whispered, avoiding their eyes. I walked to my 'employer's' side. "What, Kaiba?" I hissed, now walking with him.

"Surely you don't think you're going to befriend them again, Daikon," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

People glanced by at us walking side by side, me actually conversing with the CEO.

"What do you care? You don't have any actual control over me or what I- HEY!" His hand made contact with my arm as he pushed me into an empty classroom. "What the hell, Kaiba!" He closed the door behind him and walked to me. I didn't move. His face was inches from mine, head still held high and looking down at me.

"I think you're forgetting, Tensei. You're now my employee. You can't disrespect me in public unless you want unwanted people asking some unwanted questions." He glared.

"I don't care! I may be under cover as an employee, but I am still your little 'fiancée' and business partner. You can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with no matter how much you want me to."

"You're forgetting I could easily kick you out of my secure manor."

"And you're forgetting how easily my father can take away the part of the company he promised you."

He stepped closer, to where his torso was almost touching mine. His eyes narrowed and pierced my own, "You dare to threaten me, Yuki Tensei?"

I craned my neck to where I was completely looking up at him, "Yes."

We were both stopped by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Yuki, you okay?" I was happy to hear his voice. I stepped back from Kaiba and turned to Jou.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just talking out my schedule for the week is all," I smiled and walked past him out of the classroom. Yugi was there too. I looked behind me into the dark classroom at Kaiba, deep in a glaring contest with Jounouchi. Jou finally broke the eye contact first and he and Yugi walked to me.

"We were walkin' a bit behind you and we saw him push you in here," Jou started. "We got worried so we waited a bit. That guy can be a jerk to people who don't deserve it!" He growled.

"Yeah, and we didn't like the way he called you," Yugi grimaced. "No lady should be talked to like that."

I smiled nervously at them. "Oh no, don't worry. He's my boss. I nanny his little brother."

Yugi perked up. "Mokuba?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

"Oh, yeah! He's a good kid. Helped us out a lot when Kaiba was too snooty to," Jou commented. I nodded.

"Yeah... he's nothing like his brother, thank goodness."

The bell rang before I got to my next class, which was again next to Kaiba's. There were some people I recognized from a few weeks ago when I actually first started, but none worth mentioning. The other class was the same, except Anzu and Otogi. However I just decided to 'meet' them at lunch.

When lunch finally rolled around, I grabbed my food from the cafeteria and made my way outside. I immediately saw Yugi who waved me down. "Yuki! Over here!"

I smiled and walked up to them. "Hey Yugi, Jou."

"Come on, sit down Yuki." Jou said, and I did. Yugi did all the introductions again, which I won't bore you with. They were pretty much like the first introduction, except this time Jou was less excited. He stayed at the end of the table and focused mainly on his food, commenting here and there at things Honda or Otogi said. I was quiet as well, just listening to their conversations. I was mainly fixated on Jou. It was odd for him to be quiet and reserved. Usually he was the most obnoxiously loud person in the courtyard, but now...

"Poor Jou..." Anzu sighed when he walked away to throw his tray away.

Honda sighed too. "Yeah, he hasn't been the same since then."

"I guess none of us really have been," Shizuka chimed.

I looked quizzically at them.

Yugi turned to me and sort of whispered. "Remember earlier when we told you about that other girl named Yuki?"

I nodded.

"Jou was going to ask her out before she..." Honda finished for Yugi.

My heart skipped a beat, and the blood started to flush to my face. I quickly covered it by looking down at my food. "That's so sad..." I covered.

"Yeah..." Anzu continued. "He really liked her, and we all agreed that she liked him too, even though she wasn't open about it- " My face reddened more. "-But I guess we'll never know now that she's..."

"Gone?"

Our heads snapped up. "J-Jou!" Anzu stuttered.

"Don' worry, guys. I'll be fine," He smiled weakly. The bell for class rang, and everyone got up from the table except for me. I sat there for a minute more trying to regain my slight embarrassment. 'He... was going to ask me out?' I smiled lightly and stacked my books on the table. A smile popped into my head, one that I hadn't seen in years. My movement stopped. 'Why, of all times, do you pop into my head Seto?' I shook my head and stood up. As if on cue, Kaiba appeared in my vision, walking out of the library and into the hallways. I saw him glance back at me slightly, but I didn't really acknowledge it.

* * *

School went smoothly for the rest of the day. Some of the gang were in different classes, there was one where none of them were in it. My electives were different, though. Instead of choir and art, it was now computer programming and physical education (which I had Kaiba in both). Jou was also supposed to be in the physical education class, but he apparently didn't show up.

After school ended, I went home with Kaiba in the limo. Again, I stayed far away from him and didn't pay any sort of attention to him this time. When we pulled up into the driveway, I noticed a very familiar red Camero and got excited and happy.

"Sakura!" I grinned as soon as I walked in the door, happy to see a familiar face.

"Oh Yuki!" She grinned back and embraced me in a big hug. "Oh honey I'm so happy to see you!"

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" I asked, still hugging her.

She pulled away and looked at me, "Kaiba called me here to review... something." She glanced up at him. "Is there somewhere private we all can talk?" Her eyes shifted to the passing maids.

Kaiba said nothing and started walking up the west side stairs. Sakura and I followed behind and entered his office.

As soon as we stepped in, Sakura immediately started looking around at the ceiling corners, and anywhere she could.

"Relax, Mitsune," Kaiba sighed from behind his desk. "There are no cameras."

She sighed and walked to sit on the couch across from me. "Oh, well. Just have to be sure, you know?"

He gave a grunt from behind his desk. "Go on with it."

Sakura straightened herself up and put on her glasses. "Right," she began. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba, Yuki. I was

called here to discuss the terms of your contract, now that this... situation has arisen-"

"You mean, the fact that I'm supposed to be dead?" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I brightened up. "Oh, Sakura, please tell me this automatically nullifies the contract!" I sat on the edge of my seat and grinned.

She fumbled a bit, "Ah, erm. Technically yes-"

I stood up and yelled, "Oh yeah!"

"-BUT!" She continued, killing my buzz.

"Oh Sakura... please don't..." I whined and sat back down on the loveseat.

She looked over at Kaiba to see his displeasure as well. "Ehem... but, you're not dead. On paper, yes you are. And on paper, the contract would be nullified. But in reality, you're not dead. It's a very confusing situation, and me and Mr. Kaiba's lawyers have been working on this for the last two weeks, but we all came to the same conclusion..." she paused and took a deep breath. "The contact is still in effect. You two, Yuki and Kaiba, must still abide by this contact to stay within the law."

My heart sank. "What? But... why? I'm dead!"

"Yes, yes- but only temporarily. Eventually, you will be shown as alive, and that's where the legal complications come in. You are dead now, which does void the contract. But once you come back to life, it will be known that you've always been alive and that you've not been keeping up with the contract. Even if you're still shown as dead a year from now, when the marriage will take place, you will still have to get married because, well. You're still alive."

I groaned and hid my head in my hands. I'd thought about this a few days before, and every conclusion I came to, I was hoping to everything that the contract would be voided. I looked over at Kaiba, but he seemed unfased by this news, like he expected it. I stood up and walked over to the bookshelves. In the middle of the shelves was a picture of young Mokuba. I looked at it for a minute, and noticed something. In the background of the picture was my little white haired self, hunched over a desk coloring. I quickly looked away and glanced over at Kaiba, who was staring at me. I looked down and put my hands on the back of the couch.

"Is there nothing anyone can do?" Kaiba asked, seemingly uncaring.

Sakura shook her head. "Unfortunately no."

He stood up in one smooth motion. "You can go now."

"Wh-what? That's it?" I asked. "But... Sakura."

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Don't worry, Yuki. We'll see each other again soon. And who knows, maybe your father too."

I looked down. "Father...Do you know where he is?"

She nodded her head. "I do... but Yuki, please don't go looking for him."

"Why shouldn't I? He's my father." I cried.

"I know, sweetie. But this is for your safety."

I held back tears and nodded. I felt her place her lips on my forehead before leaving the study. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I snapped my head around to the smirking Kaiba.

"What now?" I turned around to him and glared.

"My offer is still good, Tensei." He sat down and crossed his arms and legs. "Tell me everything, including about that necklace. And I will drop the contract when I turn 20."

I laughed. I laughed hard, and loud. I laughed until my sides hurt, and trust me. They hurt BAD. Through the tears in my eyes I could see a slightly confused look on Kaiba's face,

"Oh Kaiba..." I gasped for air. "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba... You're so fucking dumb, you know that?"

He stayed silent as I walked over to him, reaching behind my neck to unclasp my necklace.

A little bit of shock actually appeared on his face as I slid the necklace out of my shirt and slammed it onto the desk. "There's your damn necklace, Seto. But now I want my ring back."

His cold eyes stared at me for a minute before he closed them and reached into his pocket. In his hand he held the sapphire ring I gave him. "When did you figure it out?" he asked me.

"Mokuba," I smiled softly. "There's no forgetting a face like his. What about you?"

"The lullaby,"

I nodded and scoffed. "It's funny, Seto. I used to think that finding you would be the best thing in the world, and we would just continue like we used to be at the orphanage… Seto, what happened to you?"

He chuckled darkly. "I overtook a multi-billion corporation at the age of 16. What about you?"

I shook my head and started walking out of the room. "Nothing. I'm still the same." Silence passed for a few moments until I reached the door.

"Why are you a ghost in the system, Tensei?" I heard him call behind me. I stopped in the doorway.

"People want me dead, Kaiba. I don't know why, but they do. That was Mark's last attempt to thwart them."

"And it failed. So I think I deserve some answers here, as promised."

I laughed lightly and started walking down the hallway "Yeah… Yeah, I guess you do."

The tears were a bit stronger this time.

* * *

**END NOTES:  
**So um. Yeah, there you have it. No idea when the next one is coming out (if ever) but uhhh... yeah. Please let me know about any spelling mistakes, or any loopholes that I accidentally created.

Reviews appreciated!

~Peace, Love, and Seto Kaiba~


End file.
